House of Cards
by Coja
Summary: Der Journalist Remus Lupin braucht dringend eine Topstory. Schließlich macht er eine Entdeckung über den berühmten Rockstar Sirius Black. Eine bessere Gelegenheit wird er wohl nicht bekommen. Doch die Liebe lässt sich nicht so einfach kontrollieren ...
1. Chapter 1

Titel: House Of Cards

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Rating: Insgesamt NC-17, sexuelle Handlungen, Ausdrucksweise

Autor: nerakrose

Summary: Remus arbeitet als Journalist, der nach einer Top-Geschichte Ausschau hält,  
als er entdeckt, dass der Rockstar Sirius Black schwul ist. Er beginnt eine Beziehung mit ihm und sammelt Daten - dabei muss er schnell feststellen, dass es schwer ist, sich der Liebe entgegen zu setzen …

Non-Magical, AU

Disclaimer: Mir gehört absolut nichts, die Charaktere hat J. K. Rwoling entworfen und nicht einmal der Plot gehört mir, denn diesen hat sich ganz alleine nerakrose ausgedacht! Mir wurde nur gnädig erlaubt, diese wundervolle Geschichte zu übersetzen.

Warnungen: Keine

A/N des Autors: Spielt ihm gegenwärtigen London, die Jungs sind Anfang zwanzig.

* * *

Hallo alle zusammen!

Hier ist, wie in meinem Profil bereits angesprochen, meine neueste Übersetzung! Ein großes Danke gilt dieses Mal **nerakrose**, die mir erlaubt hat, diese wundervolle Geschichte zu übersetzen!

A big thanks to nerakrose, who allowed me to translate her wonderful story!

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich diese Geschichte sogar noch lieber habe, als meine erste Übersetzung ;)

Die Kapitel sind bereits alle übersetzt, sie müssen nur noch beta gelesen werde.

Ein danke an dieser Stelle an **Schwertlilie81**, die dieses Kapitel schon korrigiert hat und es hoffentlich auch für die Nächsten tut :)

Aber jetzt genug des Geschwafels, viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel! :)

Eure Coja

* * *

1. Die Entdeckung

Remus Lupin betrachtete seinen hoffnungslos überladenen Schreibtisch und entschied sich, ihn aufzuräumen. Er wusste, dass er es hassen würde, zu einem Tisch zurückzukehren, der von Post it – Notizen, Fotos und halbfertigen Artikeln übersät war.

Also wischte er alles, was nach Müll aussah, vom Tisch in den Papierkorb und verstaute den Rest in einer Schublade. Erst dann ging er nach Hause, um seinen Koffer zu holen, und sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen zu machen.

Sein Wochenende würde er im Namen der Europäischen Musik Preisverleihungen, kurz EMA´ s, opfern, einer Veranstaltung, auf der er das dritte Jahr in Folge freiwillig als Repräsentant der „Spotlight" arbeitete.

Er freute sich bereits darauf; normalerweise waren die EMA´s ein Fundgrube an Skandalen und Remus war gut darin, eben solche Skandale zu entdecken. Für ihn war es eine Menge Spaß, im Hintergrund zu bleiben und Dinge zu entdecken, die anderen Menschen verborgen blieben, weil sie nicht wussten, nach was sie suchen mussten.

Seine abfälligen Bemerkungen und scharfen Kommentare über das Fehlverhalten von Prominenten hatten ihm in Journalistenkreisen einiges an Respekt eingebracht, aber noch nicht genug. Das war zumindest seine Meinung. Seine Bezahlung war zwar einige Male gestiegen, aber er begann, seiner derzeitigen Position überdrüssig zu werden.

Die Feiern und Veranstaltungen von Stars zu besuchen war zwar ein netter Spaß, aber nicht das, was er sein restliches Leben lang machen wollte – ewig für die Klatschabteilung einer einigermaßen angesehen Zeitschrift zu schreiben.

Er war dort bereits seit zwei Jahren und er wollte etwas Neues machen, etwas besseres, etwas, das es ihm erlaubte, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen und sein Gehirn sinnvoll zu nutzen.

Tatsächlich hatte die assistierende Herausgeberin es zu ihm durchdringen lassen, dass innerhalb der nächsten acht Monate einer der Herausgeber zurücktreten und somit seine Position frei werden würde … und das, das war genau die Art von Arbeit, die Remus machen wollte.

Und um das zu erreichen, musste er jemandem sein Talent beweisen, der einen guten Skandal von dicker Luft unterscheiden konnte, und dort zuschlagen, wo es am meisten weh tat: dort, wo die Geheimnisse versteckt waren.

Er musste beweisen, dass er Dinge schreiben konnte, die bedeutender waren als Texte über das Image eines Prominenten oder ähnlich Unwichtiges.

Möglicherweise musste er auch mit der assistierenden Herausgeberin schlafen, um sie zu ermutigen, ihn für den Job zu empfehlen.

Die kommenden EMAs waren genau der richtige Ort, um etwas großes herauszufinden.

Die an die EMAs anschließenden Feiern waren Remus Lieblingsparties; besonders deshalb, weil guter Champagner serviert wurde und die Stimmung normalerweise sehr gut war. Heute Nacht war keine Ausnahme, da Sirius Black zum vierten Mal hintereinander den Preis als bester männlicher Sänger gewonnen hatte und nun wild mit den Bands feierte, die den Titel der besten Rockband und des besten Newcomers abgesahnt hatten, sowie mit den beiden Bands, die Vizemeister in der Kategorie bestes Album geworden waren.

Remus beachtete sie kaum. Sie begannen gerade, mehr oder weniger, mit einer Gruppe hübscher Frauen anzubandeln, und Remus fuhr damit fort, sich weiter möglichst unauffällig durch die Masse schöner, tanzender Menschen zu schieben, auf der Suche nach einem potenziell interessanten Thema.

Die diesjährigen EMA´s enttäuschten ihn.

Das Einzige, was er bis dahin entdeckt hatte, war ein eher uninteressanter Kokaindeal auf der Herrentoilette und obwohl er zur Sicherheit ein Foto geschossen hatte, war es dennoch nichts Neues. Das Thema war zu abgeschlossen, als dass man sich damit noch befassen würde. Das würde es nicht auf die Titelseite schaffen, selbst wenn sonst nichts passieren würde.

Es war drei Uhr morgens und die Party neigte sich dem Ende zu. Remus langweilte sich und zog es ernsthaft in Betracht, in sein Hotel zurückzukehren und seinen jüngeren Kollegen das Feld zu überlassen.

Er dachte es genau in dem Moment, in dem er Sirius Black erblickte, wie er einem Jungen etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und ihm eilig etwas Weißes reichte.

Es geschah zu schnell, als das Remus erkennen konnte, ob es sich dabei um eine kleine Packung Kokain oder einen Schnipsel Papier handelte, aber auf jeden Fall hatte es sein Interesse geweckt.

Sirius Black, der bekennend gegen Drogen ist, dealt?

Es war zu interessant und Remus steckte sein Handy zurück in die Tasche, anstatt seinen jüngeren Kollegen zu schreiben. Er blieb in Sirius´ Nähe und beobachtete sein Verhalten, welches sich nicht verändert zu haben schien – er hatte genug Cover von Boulevardzeitungen gesehen, auf denen Sirius Black in verschiedenen Phasen des Vorspiels mit dem ein oder anderem Mädchen zu sehen war.

Er wusste, dass das nichts Neues war. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sich bereits wer anders die Bilder mit Sirius und seiner neuesten Flamme, die die Gewinnerin des Preises für die beste Popmusik zu sein schien, gesichert hatte.

Remus nahm sich noch ein Glas Champagner und als Sirius sich entschuldigte und Richtung Herrentoilette marschierte, folgte Remus ihm unauffällig.

Als Sirius nicht zu den Toiletten, sondern daran vorbei ging, und durch eine Tür mit dem Schild ´Nur für Personal´ verschwand, war Remus sich sicher, dass hinter dieser Tür eine Geschichte steckte.

Er zählte bis zwanzig und schlüpfte dann ebenfalls hindurch. Der Raum dahinter war kahl, ein schlecht beleuchteter Flur. Zu seiner Rechten hörte er Stimmen, also ging Remus so leise wie nur möglich in die Richtung.

Er stoppte genau neben einer Abstellkammer, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Er konnte Sirius und jemand anderen hören – einen Mann, da war sich Remus sicher -, aber er verstand nicht, was gesprochen wurde.

Die Tür war nicht ganz geschlossen und Remus riskierte es, der Tür einen sachten Stoß zu geben, um sie somit lediglich wenige Zentimeter weiter zu öffnen.

„Ich werde in Zimmer Nummer 703 sein", sagte Sirius. „Klopf zweimal."

„Ich hab´s verstanden", antwortete der andere Mann. „Sicher, dass du nicht …?"

„Nein." Sirius´ Stimme hatte einen scharfen Klang. Das Geräusch eines Kusses drang an Remus´ Ohren. „Ich sehe dich im Hotel. 703."

„Du bist hart", wisperte der Mann. „Lass mich nur-"

„Nicht hier", zischte Sirius.

Rasch entfernte Remus sich von der Tür und trat zurück. Er schritt gerade durch die Tür, die zurück zur Party führte, als er hörte, wie die Tür der Abstellkammer aufflog und sich Schritte hinter ihm näherten.

Also ist Sirius Black schwul?, grübelte Remus. Das sind mal Neuigkeiten.

Er brauchte nicht lange, um herauszufinden, in welchem Hotel Sirius residierte und eine halbe Stunde später saß er in einer Ecke der Lobby, vortäuschend, die Zeitung zu lesen.

Sirius Black kam kurz darauf an und ging geradewegs auf sein Hotelzimmer. Remus überlegte, ihm zu folgen, doch verharrte in seiner Position, nach einer verdächtig wirkenden Person Ausschau haltend.

Lange musste er nicht warten. Der Mann, den Remus zuvor mit Sirius hatte reden sehen und dem er die Notiz zugesteckt hatte, betrat die Lobby. Er sah ziemlich nervös aus. Er blickte sich um und ging dann zu den Fahrstühlen. Remus legte die Zeitung weg und ging zu ihm.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte Remus. „Ich möchte in den siebten Stock. Vielleicht könnten wir zusammen fahren?"

„Ähm, in den Siebten", antwortete der Mann. Remus nickte.

„Großartig!"

Der Fahrstuhl erschien und die zwei Männer traten durch die geöffneten Türen hinein. Schweigend fuhren sie nach oben. Der andere Mann stieg zuerst aus und hielt bei Zimmertür 703 an.

Remus folgte ihm lässig, doch mit geschärften Sinnen, und kaum war er um die Ecke des langen Flures gebogen, hörte er ein zweimaliges Klopfen und das Geräusch der Tür, die geöffnet wurde.

Er schielte um die Ecke und sah etwas, was Sirius Blacks Hand sein könnte, die den anderen Mann herein zog. Remus wartete, drehte dann um, ging zurück zu den Fahrstühlen und machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes Hotel.

Das ist groß. Wirklich groß, dachte er. Ich muss irgendwas tun …

Ein paar Tage später, als Remus zurück in seinem eigenem Apartment war, hatte er eine Strategie entwickelt.

Am folgenden Freitag nahm Remus Lupin auf einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung, bei der Sirius Black die Hauptattraktion darstellte, mit einem Autoren-Pseudonym teil.

Die Party nach dem Konzert war deutlich ruhiger als die EMA´s, doch Remus war zuversichtlich. Er nahm Kontakt mit den Sängern auf, während er die Autoren gänzlich mied und versuchte, sich Sirius zu nähern.

Er schaffte es nicht, bis er zu den Toiletten ging und über Sirius stolperte, der gerade mit einem Jungen sprach, den Remus nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Junge steckte Sirius eine Notiz zu, während Remus vorgab, nicht zuzusehen, und ging.

„Ich beneide dich", sagte Remus, während Sirius pinkelte und er sich die Hände wusch.

„Warum?"

„Hab dich mit den ganzen Mädels da draußen gesehen." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt Tage, an denen ich mir wünsche, ich wäre hetero. Es ist schwer, Kerle aufzugabeln."

„Mhm", sagte Sirius, als er herüber kam, um sich die Hände zu waschen. „Ich schätze, es ist nur so, weil ich berühmt bin."

„Als Rockstar ist man immer noch beliebter, als man es als Autor ist", sagte Remus. „Leider will uns keine Horde Menschen an die Wäsche." Er streckte Sirius die Hand hin. „Remus Lupin. Freut mich."

„Sirius Black", sagte Sirius, mehr aus Höflichkeit, als aus Dringlichkeit, sich vorstellen zu müssen, und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

Das läuft besser als ich dachte.

Remus sah sich nach dem Jungen um, der mit Sirius gesprochen hatte, und fand ihn auch rasch. Er war Maler und hatte einige seiner Werke für die Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung zur Verfügung gestellt.

Remus verließ die Feier und führte ein paar Telefonanrufe. Als er die Information hatte, die er wollte, ging er zu dem Hotel, in dem der Maler wohnte und verbarg sich hinter seiner obligatorischen Zeitung in der Lobby.

Er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass der Trick zweimal funktionieren würde, aber als sowohl der Maler als auch Sirius das Hotel erreichten und zum gleichen Stockwerk gingen, war sich Remus sehr sicher, was in dem Raum des Malers passieren würde.

Nun war alles, was er noch tun musste, mit Sirius ins Bett zu steigen, und er hätte seine Geschichte.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alles nur geliehen.

* * *

Hallöchen!

Hier kommt nun das nächste Kapitel! Es ist noch nicht Beta gelesen, also verzeiht mir bitte die möglichen Rechtschreib- und/oder Grammatikfehler!

Und ein klitzekleines review wäre natürlich auch ganz nett ;)

Enjoy :)

* * *

2_. Planung_

Remus entschied, dass es eine gute Idee war, Sirius besser kennen zu lernen, also kaufte er sich alle seine Alben und rief einen Freund an, der in der London Arena arbeitete, welcher ihm Zutritt zu Sirius´ Konzert diese Woche verschaffen konnte.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er die Musik mochte. Es war alles stark im Bereich Post-Punk und Glam Rock, übersprudelnd von Guitar riffs und eingängigen Melodien und ziemlich einfach gehalten, doch es gab auch schmerzvolle Passagen in den Texten.

Es war keine _schlechte_ Musik.

Er verstand, warum sie erfolgreich war, speziell bei Jugendlichen und Leuten, die ihre Jugend während der 80ziger gelebt hatten, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie _mochte_. Er war kein besonderer Fan von Rockmusik und seine Sammlung bestand hauptsächlich aus Musik, die sich im Radio gut angehört hatte.

Dennoch mochte er Sirius´ Stimme.

Sirius´ Bühnenpräsenz war im völligen Einklang mit der Musik, die er machte. Remus war sich bewusst, dass viele Musiker generell ein exzentrischer Haufen waren, aber was er von Sirius halten sollte, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

Sirius mochte enge Kleidung. Enge Lederhosen, enge Jeans, funkelnde Leggins, enge T-Shirts, die aussahen, als würden sie einem Mädchen besser passen als einem Mann, ebenso wie das gelegentlich auftauchende Glittzershirt, Massen von Schmuck, Make-up und anderen Gegenständen, die Remus an Menschen wie Axl Rose und Bowie erinnerten, als sie noch heiß waren, genauso wie diese eine schwedische Band, die er einst auf MTV gesehen hatte.

Abgesehen von Sirius´ gelegentlich seltsamen Gesichtsausdrücken, fand Remus, dass er gut aussah. Er hatte gewisse androgyne Qualitäten an sich, auch wenn die Kleidung keinen Zweifel zuließ, dass dies ein äußerst männliches Exemplar der menschlichen Rasse war.

Es würde nicht allzu schlecht werden, mit ihm zu vögeln, dachte Remus. Die Art, wie er sich auf der Bühne bewegte, war unglaublich sexy.

Remus verstand sehr gut, wie Sirius nicht nur extrem berühmt, sondern auch eine Art Sexsymbol hatte werden können – der Mann sah gut aus, zog sich gut an, wenn man die Art von Kleidung mochte, und schien gut in dem zu sein, was er machte.

„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, James. Ist schon eine Weile her, oder?"

„Mmmh." James nickte und überblickte die gefüllte Konzerthalle. „Gefällt dir der Auftritt?"

„Er ist in Ordnung." Remus stellte sich neben ihn. „Ich schulde dir einen Gefallen."

„Schon gut, vergiss es." James zuckte die Schultern und sah seinen Freund an. „Also, warum bist du hier?"

„Ich glaube, ich hab da eine Geschichte", gab Remus zu. Er nickte in Richtung Bühne, wo Sirius eine Zugabe gab. „Der Kerl."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Sorry, kann ich dir nicht erzählen."

„Remus! Ich werde es nicht weiterplappern, das weißt du."

„Sagen wir, dass diese Story davon abhängt, ob ich im Bett mit ihm lande oder nicht", sagte Remus. James runzelte die Stirn.

„Sirius Black? Er ist heterosexuell."

„Das werden wir noch sehen."

„ … ist das dein Ernst?"

„Erwähne es nicht, klar?" Remus warf James einen scharfen Blick zu. „Das ist _meine_ Story. Mit etwas Glück und harter Arbeit bekomme ich eine dicke, fette Beförderung."

James hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Mach nur, Kumpel." Er grinste. „Himmel, du bist so eine Hure."

Remus ging bloß zu einem schwarzen Fenster und überprüfte sein Spiegelbild.

„Ich weiß", sagte er leichthin. „Sehe ich gut aus?"

„Wenn du glaubst, Sirius Black gefällt der schicke, unkonventionelle Look, dann es ist es gut."

James gab ihm einen Backstage Pass und so hing Remus in der Nähe der VIP Räume herum, als das Konzert endete.

Ein verschwitzter und atemloser, aber absolut euphorischer Sirius stürmte durch die Tür. Seine Liveband folgte ihm in ähnlichem Zustand, alle stoppten, bei dem Anblick von Remus in ihrem Aufenthaltsraum, kurz.

„Das hier tut mir Leid", sagte Remus entschuldigend und stand auf. „Ich bin Remus Lupin, ein Autor."

Er warf Sirius einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Sirius Shirt klebte an seinem Körper und zeigte eine sehr gut definierte Brust und Bauch.

„Ich kenne dich", sagte Sirius, der geradewegs zurück starrte. „Du warst bei der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung letzte Woche, richtig?"

„Das war ich allerdings!"

Remus lächelte, nahm ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und übergab es an Sirius.

„Ich muss mich wirklich dafür entschuldigen, euch so zu belästigen. Ein guter Freund von mir arbeitet hier und er sagte mir, ich solle mich im Aufenthaltsraum entspannen. Mir war nicht bewusst-"

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Sirius und warf sich auf ein nahestehendes Sofa, einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier nehmend. Er winkte der Band zu gehen und sie verschwanden in den Duschen und Umkleideräumen.

„Wer ist dieser Freund von dir? Dein fester Freund möglicherweise?", fragte Sirius beiläufig.

„Nein, James ist genauso hetero wie du. Er hat eine Frau und ein Kind."

Remus schmunzelte in sich hinein und hoffte, er klang nicht zu künstlich. Er nahm sich ein Bier.

„Ich kenne ihn seit dem College. Er ist der Manager dieses Hauses, obwohl du es nicht glauben würdest."

„James Potter?"

„Genau der."

„Er ist okay. Geht jedes Mal sicher, wenn ich hier einen Auftritt spiele, dass mein Lieblingsbier nachgefüllt wird."

Sirius zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern und betrachtete Remus. Remus richtete sich leicht auf.

Er wusste, dass er gut aussah und er würde es Sirius bemerken lassen … so wie er ihm bemerken lassen würde, dass er Sirius für gut aussehend hielt.

Er ließ seinen Blick anzüglich über Sirius´ Körper gleiten, pausierte kurz auf der Beule in Sirius´ sehr engen Lederhosen.

„Ich sollte jetzt vielleicht gehen", sagte Remus, betrachtete nun Sirius´ Mund. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Es war nett, dich wieder zu sehen, Sirius."

„Nmh," sagte Sirius und stand auf. Er fand ein Stück Papier und kritzelte schnell etwas darauf.

„Wenn du dich danach fühlen solltest."

Er drückte Remus die Notiz in die Hand und lehnte sich nah heran, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern.

„Um ein Uhr."

Remus nickte und verließ den Raum. Er wartete, bis er sich ganz sicher, dass niemand in der Nähe war, und er einen Blick auf die Notiz warf. Der Name eines Hotels und einer Zimmernummer standen darauf. Remus grinste.

_Rate, wer eine vertrauliche Unterredung mit dem größten Rockstar in Großbritannien hinlegen wird? Oh ja, Starreporter Remus Lupin!_

Remus hielt bei einem vierundzwanzig Stunden geöffneten Kiosk, um Kondome zu kaufen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius welche hatte, aber er würde nicht seine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzen – und er wollte sicher sein, dass die Kondome seine Größe hatten.

Er zog Sirius´ Notiz zur Rate, um sicher zu gehen, dass er zum richtigen Ort ging.

_Hilton Canary Wharf. Das sieht richtig aus._

Er nahm den Fahrstuhl nach oben und war erst fünf Minuten nach eins, doch die Tür wurde rasch geöffnet.

Sirius hatte nach dem Auftritt offensichtlich eine Dusche genommen. Sein Haar war nicht mehr zerzaust und verklebt vom Schweiß; es war frisch gewaschen und gekämmt. Der Duft nach einem fruchtigen Shampoo zog bis in den Flur hinein.

„Also?", fragte Sirius. „Kommst du rein?"

Remus nickte und trat ein, Sirius schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

„Ich dachte, du bist hetero", sagte Remus und beäugte Sirius. Er war lässig in Jeans und ein T-Shirt, auf dem der Schriftzug „No paparazzi" zu lesen war, gekleidet. Er zuckte als Antwort bloß mit den Schultern.

„Ich verrat´ s nur nicht", sagte er. „Auf diese Weise kann ich mit verflucht jedem schlafen, mit dem ich will, ohne, dass die Presse es auf alle Titelseiten packt."

Sirius schenkte ihnen jeweils ein Glas Champagner ein.

„Mhm, richtig."

Remus nahm das Glas, das ihm gereicht wurde und trank einen Schluck.

„Kann ich dir vertrauen?"

„Angesichts dessen, dass ich die Möglichkeit, jemals wieder mit dir vögeln zu können, zerstören würde, indem ich dich oute – ja", antwortete Remus ungezwungen. Sirius grinste.

„Hast du Verhütung dabei?"

„Natürlich."

Remus stellte sein Glas ab. Sirius schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und schlüpfte mit einer Hand unter Remus´ Shirt.

„Dann komm und vögel mich."

Und Remus tat es. Sie verschwendeten keine Zeit mit Gesprächen und entledigten sich schnell ihrer Kleidung. Es war Sex um des Sex´ Willen, kein Unsinn, keine Bedingungen, schnell und hart und es machte sie beide glücklich erschöpft.

Sirius machte sauber und brachte den Champagner zurück aufs Bett.

„Autor, richtig?", fragte er.

„Mhm."

Sie tranken direkt aus der Flasche, reichten sie zwischen einander hin und her.

„Was hast du rausgebracht?"

„Ähm, nichts", antwortete Remus. _Denk dir was aus, Lupin, schnell!_ „Aber ich arbeite an etwas."

„Ja? An was?"

Remus tat, was er glaubte, was jeder anständige Autor tun würde, und zog sich eine Idee aus dem Arsch.

„Es ist … äh … ein Werwolf-Selbsthilfe Buch", sagte er lahm. „Es ist satirisch gemeint und …"

Sirius lachte. „Hört sich genial an! Ich würde es lesen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Ich dachte du lebst in London. Warum das Hotel?"

Remus nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Champagnerflasche und reichte sie zurück.

„Praktische Gründe. Ich lebe etwas außerhalb der Stadt und morgen habe ich eine Frühstücksshow, bei der ich um sieben Uhr morgens aufkreuzen muss." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Abgesehen davon, kann ich Leute einfach so auflesen."

Nachdem sie den Champagner leer getrunken hatten, kletterte Remus aus dem Bett und begann, seine Klamotten zusammen zu suchen.

„Du bleibst nicht?", fragte Sirius. Remus warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Ich dachte …" Er zuckte ungeschickt mit den Schultern und winkte zur Tür.

„Du kannst über Nacht bleiben. Es stört mich nicht."

Remus tat, als würde er zögern.

„Okay."

Er grinste und ließ seine Klamotten auf der Stelle fallen und krabbelte zurück ins Bett. Sirius grinste direkt zurück.

„Falls es dich interessiert … Ich sollte um neun Uhr vom Studio zurück sein …" fügte er viel sagend hinzu und fuhr sanft mit der Hand über Remus´ Brust.

„Ich werde dran denken", gab Remus mit einem wissenden Grinsen zurück.

Remus bemerkte kaum, wie Sirius um sechs Uhr aufstand und in die Dusche ging. Er bekam ebenfalls nicht mit, wie Sirius ging und war tatsächlich noch im Tiefschlaf, als er nach drei Stunden zurück kehrte.

Er spürte eine kräftige Hand auf seinem Arsch, Lippen auf seinem Nacken und eine belegte Stimme in seinem Ohr.

„Du riechst immer noch nach Sex", wisperte Sirius heiser. Remus wachte sofort auf.

„Hey du", murmelte er schläfrig und rollte sich auf den Rücken, um Sirius mit einem sich abzeichnenden Grinsen über ihm zu sehen. Remus grinste zurück, zog ihn in einen Kuss herunter, während er den Reißverschluss von Sirius´ Lederjacke aufzog.

Sirius richtete sich auf und streifte sich schnell seine Kleidung ab, bevor er ins Bett zurück kroch und Remus´ Beine spreizte. Sie nahmen ihre bequemen Küsse und Berührungen wieder auf und Sirius ritt ihn, fuhr sich selbst langsam, aber fest über Remus, als ein lautes Klopfen von der Tür zu hören war.

„Ich bin beschäftigt!", schrie Sirius, versuchte gefasst zu klingen, aber Remus konnte die Angst in seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Es ist wichtig, Sirius Black!", sagte eine strenge Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür. Sirius´ Augen weiteten sich und er rollte sich von Remus runter.

„Eine Sekunde!", brüllte er und schleppte Remus buchstäblich in einen nahen Schrank. „Da rein. Und keinen Mucks!", zischte Sirius und schloss dir Tür.

Remus lehnte sich im Stillen fluchend gegen die Wand. Nicht nur war er bei einem beinahe wunderbaren Morgenfick unterbrochen worden, er steckte auch noch mit einem Steifen in einem Schrank, ohne zu wissen, wann er wieder raukommen würde.

Er hörte Sirius, wie er nach Klamotten suchte und dann, wie die Tür zum Flur geöffnet wurde.

„Was?", schnappte Sirius. „Ich wollte gerade duschen gehen! Hätte es nicht _warten_ können?"

Die andere Person – Remus war sich sicher, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte – seufzte. Remus nahm das Kondom lautlos ab.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sirius. Dein Auftritt für die Anti-Drogen-Kampagne im Hyde Park heute wurde verlegt. Du wirst da in weniger als zwei Stunden erwartet. Ich hab bereits deine Twitter-, facebook- und myspace-Seiten und deinen Blog aktualisiert, damit deine Fans es nicht verpassen werden."

„Verdammte Scheiße!", stöhnte Sirius. „Okay, zwei Stunden. Kann ich jetzt ein bisschen Ruhe haben?" Er klang mehr als nur genervt.

„Ja, kannst du", sagte die Frau herrisch. „Du hast genau eine Stunde, um dich fertig zu machen. Ich treff dich unten und werde dich auf dem Weg über alles informieren."

„Gut!"

Die Tür wurde geschlossen und nur Sekunden später öffnete Sirius den Schrank reuevoll.

„Das tut mir Leid", seufzte er. Remus trat heraus und warf das Kondom in einen Mülleimer. „Sieh mal, ich versteh, wenn du nicht mehr in der Stimmung bist …"

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand verzweifelt durch das Haar. Remus würde sich schlecht fühlen, wenn er nicht genervt wäre.

„Ich muss pinkeln", sagte er und ging an ihm vorbei.

Erst als er sich die Hände wusch, bemerkte Remus im Spiegel, dass Sirius hinter ihm stand, abermals nackt, und ihn unverhohlen musterte.

Als Sirius bemerkte, dass er entdeckt worden war, trat er hinter Remus, eine Hand berührte seine Brust, die andere streichelte seinen Unterleib.

„Fickst du mich nochmal?"

Er presste sich gegen ihn, sodass Remus seinen harten Schwanz an seinem Arsch spüren konnte. Es erregte ihn fast sofort. Sirus´ Hand wanderte nach unten, bis sie Remus´ Schwanz umfasste.

„Keine Unterbrechungen dieses Mal, ich schwör´ s."

„In Ordnung." Remus nickte und Sirius grinste siegreich.

Sie gingen zurück ins Schlafzimmer und Remus holte ein neues Kondom. Er beugte Sirius über das Bett und vögelte ihn hart.

Sirius biss in die Laken, um seine Schreie zu dämpfen. Fest streichelte er Sirius´ Schwanz und wenig später kam er mit einem heiseren, erstickten Schrei. Remus packte seine Hüften und fickte den erschöpften Körper, bis er den Höhepunkt erreichte, biss sich in die Lippe und lies nur ein leichtes Grunzen hören.

Er entsorgte das Kondom und Sirius machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, aufzustehen, sondern krabbelte auf das Bett und streckte sich zufrieden aus. Remus ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Ich bestell uns Frühstück, bevor ich duschen geh", sagte Sirius nach einer Weile. „Ich hab diesen Raum bis um zwölf Uhr, also kannst du eine Dusche haben und all solche Sachen, nachdem ich weg bin ..."

„Klingt gut", sagte Remus. Sirius setzte sich auf, fuhr sich wieder mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Kontinental oder gut alt Englisch?"

„Englisch."

Sirius rief den Zimmerservice an und bestellte zwei Mal Englisches Frühstück mit extra Tomaten und schwarzem Kaffee.

„Das Essen sollte in zehn Minuten hier sein. Ich mach mich nur fertig."

Sirius verschwand im Badezimmer. Die Dusche rauschte und der Dampf sickerte bis ins Schlafzimmer. Als Sirius wieder auftauchte, war Remus gerade dabei, das Essen zu verschlingen, das ihnen gebracht worden war.

Sirius setzte sich neben ihn und sie aßen still. „Kann ich deine Telefonnummer haben?", fragte Remus schließlich.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich gebe meine Nummer nicht heraus", antwortete Sirius. Remus dachte, dass er ernsthaft traurig aussah. „Aber ich bin sicher, ich sehe dich irgendwo wieder."

Er zwinkerte und Remus lächelte.

„Sicher."

Sirius aß seine Portion auf und machte sich auf, sich anzuziehen. Er sammelte seine Besitztümer zusammen und warf sie kurzerhand in eine Sporttasche.

„Für den Fall, dass du deine Meinung änderst", sagte Remus und kritzelte seine private Telefonnummer auf ein mit dem Hotellogo verziertes Stück Papier. Er gab es Sirius. Sirius nickte nur, stopfte es in seine Tasche und ging.

_Na, das war fantastisch. Was mach ich jetzt?_

Er versank kurz in seinen Gedanken, bis ihm die Uhrzeit bewusst wurde und nahm eine hastige Dusche. Er versicherte sich, dass er nichts vergessen hatte, als er den Raum verließ.

_Ich brauche mehr als das, _dachte er bei sich. _Sirius Black ist schwul, na und? Ich werde Beweise brauchen. Bilder. Und etwas mehr …_

Als Remus seine Wohnung erreichte, glaubte er, eine gut fundierte Idee darüber zu haben, was er tun musste.

Das einzige Problem war, dass er Sirius dazu bringen musste, ihm zu vertrauen und sich ihm mitzuteilen – und damit das funktionieren konnte, musste er es schaffen, dass Sirius eine Beziehung mit ihm einging.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Es gehört mir absolut nichts, alles der Eigentum von J. K. Rowling und nerakrose

* * *

Hallo an alle heimlichen Mitleser! Jaha, ich sehe euch ;D

Ich bin ehrlich: Neunzig Prozent der Zeit in diesem Kapitel, in dem die Jungs über irgendwelche Serien quatschen, habe ich keine Ahnung wovon sie reden, aber vielleicht

seit ihr ja, was Komedieserien betrifft, etwas besser im Bilde als ich. Wenn nicht, genießt einfach den Dialog (so wie ich) :D

Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Vielen Dank an meine Beta schwertlilie81 fürs Korrekturlesen! :)

* * *

3. _Durchführung _

Wenn Remus nicht am arbeiten war, suchte er Veranstaltungen raus, zu denen Sirius Black entweder eingeladen wurde, oder man davon ausgehen konnte, dass er dort auftauchte, ebenso wie einige Spitzenparties.

Zu den meisten Veranstaltungen konnte er sich Zutritt verschaffen und benutzte dafür jeden einzelnen Kontakt, an den er sich erinnern konnte. Nach drei Tage hatte er eine ziemlich beeindruckende Liste von Events zusammengestellt, von denen er hoffe, dass er Sirius dort wieder begegnen würde.

Er sprach mit seinem Boss und verschrieb sich die nächsten Monate dem Schreibtischdienst, damit er nicht versehentlich auf Sirius traf, während er für seinen Job unterwegs war. Seinen eigenen Namen behielt er, aber er verfeinerte sein Autorenpseudonym.

Er schrieb einen Konzeptentwurf für sein Buch über Werwölfe, ohne auch nur im Ansatz zu planen, es wirklich zu schreiben, aber falls jemand fragte, sollte er lieber vorbereitet sein und intelligent klingen.

Ebenfalls entschied er sich dazu, seinen Bohemienlook auf das nächste Level zu bringen und nach einigem Experimentieren, fand er, dass er aussah wie ein unerfolgreicher, hipper Autor. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er ebenfalls fest, dass der Stil zu ihm passte.

Auf den ersten zwei Parties, auf die Remus ging, erschien Sirius Black nicht. In beiden Fällen wartete er bis drei Uhr morgens, bevor er aufgab, und nach Hause ging. Dagegen war Sirius auf der dritten Party.

Remus beobachtete, wie der Kerl, den Remus bei den EMA´ s gesehen hatte, Sirius eine Notiz zusteckte - Remus war schnell gewesen und erlangte ein fixes, aber etwas verschwommenes Foto mit seinem Handy – und so war es nicht Remus, der in dieser Nacht glücklich gemacht wurde. Obwohl Remus sich sicher war, dass Sirius ihn gesehen hatte.

Auch zwei volle Wochen später hatte Remus kein Glück, bis Sirius sich ihm während einer ruhigen Party in Soho in der Männertoilette näherte und ihm mit einer fragend hochgezogenen Augenbraue eine Notiz zusteckte.

Remus verstaute die Notiz in seiner Tasche und nickte kaum merklich.

_Jetzt fängt es an, nach etwas Wirklichem auszusehen. _

Auf dem Weg zu Sirius´ Hotel fühlte er sich gut. Er summte einen Song, den er irgendwann mal im Radio gehört hatte, und musste sich zum Aufhören zwingen, als er an Sirius´ Tür ankam.

Remus hatte kaum geklopft, bevor Sirius ihn ins Zimmer zerrte, seine Hände sich unter Remus´ übergroßen Pullover schlichen und er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Ich wollte dich den ganzen Abend", nuschelte Sirius. „Dein Arsch ist sexy in dieser … diesem … engen Zeug."

Remus schickte ein stilles Danke an die Mächte, die ihn dazu bewegt hatten, seinen Kleiderstil aufzupolieren.

„Bitte sehr, gut zu hören", murmelte Remus, seine Hände öffneten Sirius´ Hosenstall.

Er drückte Sirius gegen die Wand, küsste ihn hart und ging dann auf die Knie. Remus zog Sirius´ Lederhose herunter, nahm seinen Schwanz in den Mund und saugte kräftig. Sirius keuchte laut; das Keuchen verwandelte sich bald in sanftes Stöhnen und Schaudern.

„Fuck, Remus! Ich werde … Ich …"

Remus ließ ihn aus seinem Mund fallen. _Nein, wirst du nicht. Besonders nicht in meinen Mund._

Er stand auf und presste einen Kuss auf Sirius´ geöffnete Lippen. „Ich werde dich vögeln", sagte Remus erregt und küsste ihn abermals.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob es gleich hier auf deinen Knien passiert oder dort drüben." Er nickte zum Bett.

Sirius´ einzige Antwort war, dass er ihn von sich schob und auf alle Viere fiel, seine Hosen baumelten um seine Knie. Remus fischte ein Kondom aus seiner Tasche, dann zog auch er seine Hose aus und ging hinter Sirius auf die Knie.

„Gleitgel?", fragte Sirius zittrig.

„Das Kondom ist eingeschmiert", entgegnete Remus und riss die Packung auf.

Sirius nickte bloß. Er rollte das Kondom über und rückte näher, führte seinen Schwanz in Sirius´ Arsch ein, schob sich langsam vor und knirschte bei der Enge mit den Zähnen.

Sirius keuchte und stöhnte und Remus stoppte kurz, als er drinnen war. „Bereit?"

„Mpfh."

Remus begann zu stoßen. Am Anfang noch langsam und nachdrücklich, dann härter und schneller, bis Sirius sich nicht mehr auf den Handflächen abstützte, sondern auf den Ellenbogen, der Kopf berührte den Boden, er wimmerte und stöhnte.

„Du berührst mich noch, oder? Bitte, berühr mich …", faselte er.

_Ja, aber noch nicht jetzt,_ dachte Remus, ritt ihn schneller, grunzte und stöhnte, bis er heftig und heiser keuchend kam. Erst dann reckte er sich nach unten, um Sirius´ Schwanz mit seinen Fingern zu umschlingen. Sirius war bereits so weit, dass es nicht mehr viel brauchte, bis er aufschrie, und sich über Remus´ Hand und den Teppich ergoss.

Sieben Minuten später hatten die Männer sauber gemacht, sich wieder angezogen, saßen auf dem Bett und teilten sich den schlechtesten Champagner, den sie je getrunken hatten.

„Ich sollte dich irgendwann mal auf ein Date ausführen", sagte Remus und packte damit die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe, um seinen Plan zu verfolgen und die Dinge etwas anzutreiben, in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht zu früh war.

„Vielleicht", sagte Sirius ausweichend.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck Champagner und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie auch immer, ich sollte wahrscheinlich nach Hause gehen. Ich muss morgen arbeiten."

„Arbeiten? Ist morgen nicht Samstag?"

„Ja, ich arbeite bei einem Verlag. Morgen haben wir ein unnützes Seminar über Englische Grammatik", log Remus und zog eine Grimasse. „Es ist verpflichtend."

„Alles klar."

Remus sprang vom Bett und ging zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns mal, schätze ich?"

„Yeah", antwortete Sirius. „Ich komm vielleicht eines Tages auf dein Angebot zurück."

„Das wäre großartig."

Remus war sehr fröhlich, als er in dieser Nacht zu Hause ankam. Nicht nur klappte alles nach Plan, er wurde auch noch flachgelegt. _Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, einfach nur mit ihm zu schlafen__._

_

* * *

_

Beinahe alles lief nach Plan, sagte er sich selber, als er vier Tage später eine SMS von einer unbekannten Nummer bekam. Sie war kurz und äußerst unpersönlich, aber Remus hatte keinen Zweifel, von wem sie kam.

_Hey. Hast du heute was vor? S._

Remus warf einen Blick auf seinen Tisch und Laptop und auf den Artikel, den er vor Mitternacht zu Ende geschrieben haben musste. Er hatte noch dreizehn Stunden, um ihn fertig zu bekommen.

_Hab den Tag frei. Was gibt´s denn?_

_Cool. Ich kann uns ein Hotelzimmer suchen?_

_Exzellent. _

Er grinste und speicherte die Nummer zu seinen Kontakten. Sirius Black gab seine Nummer also nicht raus?_ Das sieht gut aus. Sehr gut sogar. _

* * *

Eine Stunde später war Remus in Sirius´ Hotelzimmer. Sirius fiel auf das Bett und nahm sein iPhone.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn du fünfzehn Minuten warten musst?", fragte er. „Fernsehen oder sowas? Ich verfolge diese Ebay Auktion und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich sie gewinne, ich _brauche _diesen Comic in meinem Leben …"

„Sicher." Remus setzte sich neben Sirius aufs Bett und schaltete den Fernseher an. „Welcher Comic ist es?"

„´Rage´! Das von ´Queer as folk´? Es existieren nur fünf Ausgaben auf der ganzen Welt und ich _will _es!", sagte Sirius aufgeregt.

„Magst du jede Art von Comic? Oder ist es nur ´Queer as folk´?"

„Comics", antwortete Sirius und verdrehte die Augen.

Remus zappte durch das Fernsehprogramm, bis er bei einer Folge von ´Chatty Man´ hängen blieb.

„Ich sammle Comics. Ich liebe sie. Ich habe die komplette Sammlung von Spiderman inklusive aller Extras und ich arbeite daran, alle X-Men Magazine zu bekommen. Es ist schwierig, weil es so viele von ihnen gibt und sie alle seltsam miteinander verknüpft sind, es ist etwas widersprüchlich … aber vor ein paar Monaten habe ich es geschafft, alle ersten Ausgaben von ´Wolverine´ zu erwerben."

Remus konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Sirius war in seiner Aufregung irgendwie liebenswert.

„Muss ein teures Hobby sein", sagte er. „Ich schätze, diese ersten Versionen sind nicht besonders billig."

„Ja, manchmal, aber ich weiß, wo ich nachsehen muss … Ich habe ein großartiges Geschäft mit Comics aus zweiter Hand mit Leuten gemacht, die nicht wirklich wussten, womit sie handelten. Manche kommen stapelweise von Ebay von Leuten, die ihrer Comics überdrüssig werden und einfach alle auf einmal für zehn Pfund pro Stapel verkaufen … Und wenn ich in den USA unterwegs bin, gehe ich sicher, dass ich ein bisschen Zeit frei kriege, um in Comicläden gehen zu können."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe nie mehr als zweihundert Pfund für einen einzelnen Comic bezahlt."

Er lud die Seite ein weiteres Mal. „Baaaaaaald …"

„Du bist anbetungswürdig."

„Huh?" Sirius sah auf.

„Nichts."

Sirius wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Telefon zu. Nach einer Weile warf er das Handy weg und ließ einen Siegesschrei hören, während er in die Luft schlug.

„Verdammt ja!"

Er grinste wie verrückt und ging zur Minibar. Er holte all die kleinen alkoholischen Getränke heraus und schleuderte sie aufs Bett.

„Zeit zum Feiern!"

Remus grinste. Sirius´ Enthusiasmus war ansteckend.

„Prost", sagte er und köpfte eine der kleinen Fläschchen. Sie stießen sie aneinander und leerten sie in einem Zug. „Und meinen Glückwunsch."

„Danke!" Sirius grinste noch immer.

Er krabbelte herüber, um sich neben Remus zu setzen, der noch immer den ´Chatty Man´ guckte. In dem Moment erschien Noel Fielding auf dem Bildschirm.

„Hast du je ´Mighty Boosh´ gesehen?", fragte Remus.

„Oh ja, natürlich! Ich versuche, die Wiederholungen so oft, wie ich kann, zu sehen. Die Serie ist urkomisch, auf jeden Fall Eine der besten."

Sirius nahm sich eine weitere Flasche und kippte ihren Inhalt herunter.

„Hast du die Folge ´Call the yeti´ gesehen? Ich habe Tränen gelacht, es war so genial."

„Die habe ich gesehen! Ich mochte besonders das Stück von Noels Hüftknochen", grinste Remus.

„Noels Hüftknochen war in der Folge?"

„Auf jeden Fall."

„Warum habe ich das nicht gesehen?", grummelte Sirius und durchsuchte die Flaschen nach etwas Leckerem.

„Hast du die mit dem Schwulenkuss geguckt?"

„… nein. Ich denke nicht … daran würde ich mich erinnern …" Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Hast du die ´Hitcher´ Folge geschaut? Die war _spitze_."

„Mhm. Ich habe die Serie auf DVD."

Remus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und nahm eine weitere Flasche von dem Haufen auf dem Bett. Auf dem Bildschirm sprach gerade Noel.

„ … _ich könnte bei einem Mann einen Orgasmus bekommen …"_

„Oh, ich weiß", schnaubte Sirius.

„ … _ich hätte nichts gegen ein wenig fummeln, aber ich würde nicht tatsächlich … du weißt schon …"_

„Oh, ich _weiß!_", sagte Sirius und trank seinen Schnaps. „Der Kerl war in Ordnung, bis es zum Ficken kam, dann war er auf einmal hetero." Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Er war schwul genug, um mich zu vögeln", sagte Remus beiläufig, genoss diesen kleinen Sieg über Sirius vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr. Sirius verschluckte sich beinahe.

„Veräppelst du mich? Er hat dich gebumst?"

„Hat er." Remus grinste selbstgefällig. „War ein guter Fick."

„Der Bastard! Ich habe nur einen Handjob abbekommen!", sagte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Können nicht alle so viel Glück haben."

„Ich kann das verflucht noch mal nicht glauben!"

Sirius kippte zwei Fläschchen Alkohol herunter und schüttelte den Kopf. Remus lachte nur und nahm das Gespräch von eben wieder auf.

„Hast du ihn in ´Never Mind the Buzzcocks´ gesehen? _Das _war brilliant. Ich habe gerade erst die DVD gekauft; sie bleibt eine meiner Favoriten."

„Ich habe es geliebt, als sie den ´Soup ´ Song von ´Boosh in the Buzzcocks´ spielten, ich habe so sehr gelacht, das war der Wahnsinn."

„Ich weiß, richtig! _Noel sollte das wissen"_, sagte Remus, Simon Astell imitierend. „Und er saß einfach nur da und hat sich totgelacht und spielte den Song weiter, lieber Gott, ich glaube, ich habe nie zuvor so gelacht …"

Sie redeten und plauderten über alles, was sie über Noel Fielding wussten, und leerten den gesamten Schnaps aus der Minibar.

Sirius bestellte mehr Alkohol und die Themen wandelten sich zu ´All Things British Comedy´, wobei sie festlegten, dass Hugh Laurie genial war, Stephen Fry war sein Lakai und Russel Brand sollte zum König gekrönt werden, aber nur wenn Noel Fielding seine Königin sein konnte und Eddie Izzard die Zeremonie durchführte.

Schließlich, nach Stunden des Redens, Trinkens und Essens des Abendessens mit den Fingern, das durch den Zimmerservice gebracht wurde, entschied Remus, dass es Zeit war, nach Hause zu gehen und etwas mit dem Artikel anzustellen, bevor irgendwer ihn feuerte.

„Ich habe einen Abgabetermin in zwei Stunden", sagte er bedauernd. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich muss gehen und mich darum kümmern."

„Oh … okay."

„Kann ich dich anrufen?", fragte Remus. Sirius nickte.

„Ja, hinterlass mir eine Nachricht oder schreib mir, wenn ich nicht abnehme."

„Großartig!"

Remus lächelte und dachte, dass dies wahrscheinlich ein guter Zeitpunkt war, seine Rolle zu spielen und die nächste Stufe seines Plans zu erklimmen. Er legte eine Hand an Sirius´ Wange und zog ihn in einen sanften Kuss, der erste wirkliche körperliche Kontakt zwischen ihnen den ganzen Tag über.

„Ich werde dich vermissen." Er küsste ihn wieder, diesmal nachdrücklicher und machte sich zum Gehen bereit. Sirius sagte nichts.

„Ich rufe dich an", sagte Remus und ging.

* * *

Seine Gedanken waren nicht wirklich bei dem Artikel, doch er riss sich zusammen, zog sich etwas aus dem Arsch, beendete und sendete ihn ab.

Es war eine Viertelstunde vor Mitternacht, die Beschwipstheit war beinahe ganz abgeklungen und er war einfach nur noch sehr müde.

Er überlegte, ob er eine Dusche nehmen sollte, bevor er ins Bett gehen würde, als sein Handy klingelte. Es war Sirius.

„Hey", sagte Remus.

„Hey." Pause. „Vermisst du mich wirklich?"

„Ja."

Remus lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sirius ihn anrufen würde – vor allem nicht so schnell. Er musste vorsichtig mit dem sein, was er zum ihm sagte und durfte ihn nicht verschrecken.

„Hast du deinen Abgabetermin eingehalten?"

„Ja", antwortete Remus. „Hab´s gerade abgeschickt. Was machst du?"

„Nicht viel. Du?"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht zu duschen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe."

„Wirst du wichsen in der Dusche?", fragte Sirius scherzhaft.

„Möglicherweise." Remus lächelte und stieg in das Spiel ein.

„Wirst du an mich denken, während du es tust?"

„Das ist sehr gut möglich."

„Also … wirst du vielleicht nicht wichsen, aber wenn du es tun würdest, würdest du an mich denken?"

„Mhm." Remus stand auf und klappte seinen Laptop zu.

„Ich denke, du solltest es machen."

„Was? Wichsen?"

Er ging ins Badezimmer und drehte die Dusche auf im Wissen, dass das Wasser seine Zeit brauchen würde, um warm zu werden.

„Ja." Pause. „Ist das die Dusche?"

„Mhm. Wärmt auf."

„Ziehst du deine Klamotten aus?"

„Ist etwas schwer, wenn du am Telefon bist", sagte Remus, nichtsdestotrotz entledigte er sich ungelenk seiner Socken und machte seinen Hosenstall auf.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung, lachte Sirius.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, mit dir in diese Dusche zu gehen."

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte Remus und betrachtete seine Dusche. Er versuchte seinen freien Arm aus dem Pullover zu winden. „Meine Dusche ist winzig. Es ist kaum Platz für eine Person."

„Ich weiß ja nicht, aber das klingt für mich nach einer Menge Spaß."

„Ich schätze, das könnte sein."

Remus schaffte es, seinen Arm zu befreien und wechselte die Hände, die das Telefon hielten, während er das Gleiche mit dem anderen Arm tat.

„Bist du noch im Hotel?"

„Nah, ich bin nach Hause gefahren … bis du nackt?"

„Nein." Remus sah an sich herunter. „Ich bin zur Hälfte ausgezogen. Nicht so sexy."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Es ist wahr. Warte kurz, ich muss das Shirt ausziehen."

Remus legte das Telefon für eine halbe Sekunde aus der Hand, während er den Pullover und das Unterhemd über den Kopf zog und auf den Boden warf. Er nahm das Telefon wieder auf. „Wieder da."

„Jetzt nackt?"

Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob Sirius gelangweilt war, mit ihm spielte oder geil war. Wahrscheinlich alle drei Sachen auf einmal.

„Ich hab noch meine Jeans an."

„Zieh sie aus."

„Mach ich", entgegnete Remus belustigt. „Geil?"

„Könnte man so sagen", antwortete Sirius, er klang gleichzeitig amüsiert und heiser.

Remus schob sich rasch seine Jeans und Shorts runter und stieg aus ihnen.

„Jetzt bin ich nackt. Dachte, die Information würde dich interessieren."

„Tut es, danke." Sirius lachte. „Berührst du dich schon selbst?"

„Bis jetzt nicht." Remus steckte die Hand in die Dusche, um die Temperatur zu checken. Sie war perfekt. „Obwohl ich es lieber hätte, wenn du mich berühren würdest."

„Mhm."

„Wirst _du _wichsen, während du über mich in dieser Dusche nachdenkst?"

„Auf jeden Fall."

„In dem Fall … werde ich dich morgen früh anrufen. Ich werde jetzt duschen."

„In Ordnung", seufzte Sirius. „Dann gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Remus legte auf. _OhverdammteScheißeja! _Er legte das Telefon weg und trat unter das heiße Wasser.

_Das ist so gut! SO gut! _Er dachte darüber nach, was Sirius gesagt hatte und befriedigte sich unter der Dusche selbst. In dieser Nacht schlief er gut.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Noch immer gehört mir nichts und wird es auch nie tun (leider)

* * *

Halli hallo!

An all meine stillen Mitleser: Ich hasse es, um reviews zu betteln, aber ich wäre euch wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn ihr eins schreiben würdet, ein simples "Gut" oder ähnliches

würde schon genügen, einfach nur, damit ich weiß, was ich gut mache bzw. was ich verbessern könnte :)

Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

4. _Die Beziehung_

„Du erzählst mir, dass du seit _zwei Monaten _in einer_B__eziehung _mit _Sirius-fucking-Black _bist?"

„Shhh! _James!_", zischte Remus und sah sich in dem beinahe verlassenem Café um. Niemand hatte zugehört. „Sei leiser!"

James warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Okay, er ist schwul. Wie hast du ihn ausgetrickst?"

„Uhm …" Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ein paar Mal mit ihm geschlafen, Andeutungen gemacht, ihn ausgeführt, habe ihm viel geschrieben und angerufen, solche Sachen. So, wie du es auch machen würdest."

„Du bist so eine Hure." James schüttelte den Kopf. „Welcher große Plan steckt hinter alledem?"

„Tja, ich werde ihn eindrucksvoll outen. Niemand hat auch nur eine leise Ahnung hiervon. Es wird einen Aufschrei geben. Ich versuche, noch etwas tiefer zu graben, nachgucken, ob es irgendetwas Pikantes und möglicherweise Fragwürdiges in seiner Vergangenheit zu finden ist und gebe dem ganzen etwas Würze …"

„Ähm, Remus?" James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du nutzt diesen Kerl bewusst zu deinem eigenen Vorteil aus. Schämst du nicht ein kleines bisschen?"

Remus´ Wangen färbten sich etwas röter als normalerweise. „Es ist nur eine Story, James."

James verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, klar."

„Ich weiß, dass es fies aussieht … ach, verdammt, ich weiß schon, was ich mache."

„Und wann kommt deine Story raus?"

„Das dauert, ich weiß es bis jetzt noch nicht. Ich muss noch ein wenig an den Grundlagen arbeiten … Ich brauche photographische Beweise, es gibt noch ein paar tiefgehende Risse in seiner Vergangenheit, die behoben werden müssen, solche Sachen … und ich muss das ganze zeitlich richtig abstimmen. Hab ich dir erzählt, dass einer der Herausgeber in Pension geht? Wenn alles gut geht, bekomme ich den Job."

„Mit wem wirst du vögeln, um ihn zu bekommen?", fragte James sarkastisch.

„Annie", antwortete Remus ohne zu Zögern.

„_Wieder_?" James fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Ich glaub´ s nicht … Hast du sie nicht schon gebumst, um deinen aktuellen Job zu kriegen? Eine _Frau_? Ernsthaft, wie tief kannst du sinken?"

„Nicht viel tiefer, als ich schon bin …", grummelte Remus. „Und ja. Sie muss mich für die Stelle empfehlen und ich _weiß_, dass sie scharf auf mich ist … irgendeine Art von Schwulenfetisch oder so … Tatsächlich ist es ziemlich anstrengend." Remus schaute zerknirscht drein.

„Ich _wette_ drauf. Im Ernst, es muss _so _hart sein, du zu sein."

„Okay, dann _bin _ich eben eine verdammte Hure, das ist nichts Neues für mich", sagte Remus verärgert. „Könntest du das Thema jetzt lassen?"

„_Jemand_ muss die Stimme deines Gewissens sein, seit es den Anschein hat, dass du selbst keines besitzt."

„Ich habe ein Gewissen!"

„Wo ist es?"

„Ich ignoriere seine Existenz!", seufzte Remus. „Ich will etwas aus meinem Leben und meiner Kariere machen. Ich bringe Opfer, um das zu kriegen, was ich möchte, ist das so schlimm?"

James seufzte. „Na gut, okay." Er rührte in seinem Kaffee. „Ist noch was anderes passiert?"

„Sirius will dich kennen lernen", sagte Remus in sachlichem Ton. James zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich habe ihn getroffen. Warum ist es so eine große Sache?"

„Er will meine Freunde kennen lernen, das ist die große Sache. Wir gehen aus und essen gemeinsam zu Abend oder sowas. Er bringt ebenfalls einen Freund mit."

„Das ist schlecht, Remus, das ist so, _so _schlecht …!" James schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Hast du auch nur einen Funken Verständnis dafür, was das bedeutet?"

„Es bedeutet, dass ich ihm näher komme, James!"

„Es bedeutet, dass er es ernst meint, du Drecksau!" James stieß Remus hart den Finger gegen die Brust. „Es bedeutet, dass er die Beziehung auf´ s nächste Level bringen will, weil er dich wirklich _mag_. Ich werde dein Theater _auf gar keinen Fall _unterstützen."

„_Bitte,_ James! Nur dieses eine Mal, ich werde dich nie wieder damit nerven, ich versprech´ s", sagte Remus ernst.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, wenn du Pläne schmiedest und jemanden ausnutzt, hm?"

„Nein." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, ist es das letzte Mal, dass ich etwas wie dies tun muss. Sobald ich die Stelle als Herausgeber inne habe, muss ich nur noch stellvertretender Herausgeber werden und das wird mit der Zeit von selbst kommen."

„Remus-"

„Nur dieses eine Mal. _Bitte_."

James seufzte und rührte wieder in seiner Tasse. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht einen Schluck getrunken. „_Na gut. _Nur dieses eine Mal. Und danach werde ich dich verflucht noch mal umbringen."

„Würdest du nicht."

„Ich würde, glaub mir. Und ich würde deinen Körper zerstückeln und schänden und in die Themse werfen."

* * *

Nervös überprüfte Sirius sein Aussehen im Spiegel in Remus´ Eingangsflur. Er hatte sich des Anlasses wegen gedeckt gekleidet, die meisten glitzernden und engen Stücke waren im Schrank geblieben.

„Du siehst gut aus, Sirius", rief Remus aus der Küche. „Aber ich könnte hier wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen!"

Sirius ging in die Küche, um nachzusehen, was los war.

„Bist du sicher, dass James nicht-"

„Nein wird er nicht, ich erdrossele ihn persönlich, wenn er es tut. Jetzt hilf mir bitte, bevor ich alles über den Boden verschütte!"

Remus nickte zu der Ofenform, die er versuchte, aus dem Ofen zu holen und Sirius schnappte sich einen zweiten Topfhandschuh und half ihm, das Essen sicher auf der Arbeitsplatte abzustellen.

„Sehe ich wirklich gut aus?", fragte Sirius. Remus bedeckte den Braten mit Alufolie und einem Küchenhandtuch.

„Du könntest nicht besser aussehen." Remus gab Sirius einen beruhigenden Kuss. „Ich meine es ernst."

Die Klingel ertönte und Sirius´ Gesicht wechselte von besänftigt zu entsetzt. „Uh-"

„Mach du auf. Ich muss eine Sauce zubereiten."

Remus schubste ihn zur Tür und Sirius verließ widerstrebend die Küche. Er war innerhalb weniger Minuten mit jemandem zurück, der aussah, als könnte er Sirius´ Zwilling sein, nur, dass er etwas jünger war – und das totale Gegenteil bei der Wahl der Kleidung.

„Das ist mein Bruder, Regulus", sagte Sirius. „Er arbeitet beim Fernsehen. Er bringt den Kaffee."

„Tu ich nicht!" Regulus schlug ihn und hielt Remus seine Hand hin.

Remus schüttelte sie.

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Remus, Meisterkoch und der Freund des nervösen Idioten."

Er lächelte und reichte Regulus ein Glas Wein. Sirius nahm ebenfalls eins.

„Ich glaube dir. Es duftet wundervoll."

Sirius nickte. „Er _ist _ein guter Koch. Komm, ich führ dich rum."

„Nicht jetzt", schnitt Remus ihm das Wort ab. „Du musst probieren, ob es gut ist." Er hielt ihm einen Teelöffel mit Sauce hin und ließ Sirius probieren.

„Es ist okay so."

„Braucht kein Salz mehr? Nicht noch mehr Würze?"

„Nein, es ist toll."

Regulus sah aus, als wolle er sich übergeben. „Ihr zwei seid widerlich niedlich", murmelte er Sirius auf dem Weg aus der Küche zu. Remus lächelte in sich hinein. _Das heißt nur, dass alles so klappt, wie es soll._

Vier Minuten später tauchte James auf und Sirius fand heraus, dass er kein bissiger Drache war, sondern der höfliche Mann, den er zuvor auf geschäftsbedingten Anlässen getroffen hatte und dass er zudem noch einen Sinn für Humor besaß.

Sirius entspannte sich nach einer halben Stunde völlig und gegen Ende des Abends, als sie zwei Flaschen geköpft hatten, war jeder glücklich.

„Also, mochtest du James?", fragte Remus, als sie mit dem Abwasch begannen.

„Er ist in Ordnung."

„Nur in Ordnung?"

„Naja … er ist anders, als ich dachte … ich habe nur hin und wieder mit ihm geredet … nun ja, nicht besonders oft. Meine Managerin ist diejenige, die sich mit dem ganzen praktischen Kram herumschlägt …"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm ein Küchenhandtuch, um Remus zu helfen.

„Er ist ein guter Kerl. Ich kenne ihn schon immer. Nun ja, nicht schon immer, aber eine sehr lange Zeit. Wir haben uns zusammen durch unsere Abschlussprüfungen gequält und sowas …", sagte Remus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du deinen Bruder bringen würdest?"

„Ja … naja …" Sirius zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keinen besten Freund."

„Nein?" Remus warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu. Sirius sah unbehaglich aus.

„Ich hatte einen. Er … er starb vor ein paar Jahren. Ich habe noch immer Freunde und Bekannte, aber niemanden, der …" Sirius seufzte. Remus legte seinen Geschirrspüllappen weg und umarmte ihn leicht.

„Das tut mir Leid."

„Mir geht's gut. Mein Bruder macht´s auch, wirklich … obwohl er eine nervende Göre ist."

„Ich mag ihn."

„Ja?"

„Ja. Er sieht aus wie du. Er ist lustig. Er ist dein Bruder." Remus lächelte. „Warum sollte ich ihn nicht mögen?"

Sirius lächelte zurück. „Ich vermute, das sind genug Gründe, ihn zu mögen."

Sie wuschen fertig ab und machten sauber. Sirius putzte sich im Badezimmer die Zähne, als eine SMS von James ankam.

_Der Kerl ist absolut verknallt in dich. Du wirst ihm das Herz brechen, nur damit du es weißt._

Remus löschte die Nachricht und ging sich ebenfalls die Zähne putzen.

„Wann musst du noch mal los für die Asientour?", fragte er.

„In eineinhalb Monaten. Ich habe ein paar Proben mit meiner Band bevor die Tour anfängt, also schätze ich, dass du mich in den zwei Wochen vor Beginn der Tour nicht so viel sehen wirst." Sirius wusch sich rasch das Gesicht. „Warum?"

„Wollte es nur wissen." Remus war fertig mit dem Putzen und spülte sich den Mund aus. „Ich werde dich vermissen. Ich werde nicht wissen, womit ich mich beschäftigen soll, während du weg bist."

Sirius lächelte warm und küsste ihn. „Vielleicht solltest du etwas an deinem Buch schreiben. Ich schwöre, ich habe dich bis jetzt noch nicht einen Satz schreiben sehen."

„Oh, ja …" Remus verstummte verwirrt. _Ich hab´s vergessen. Scheiße. _„Schätze, dass sollte ich mal."

„Ich möchte es lesen, also mach es lieber." Sirius grinste. „Komm ins Bett."

Remus schlang seine Arme um ihn und vergrub seine Nase in Sirius´ Haar. Er mochte den Geruch von Sirius´ Haar, es duftete nach fruchtigem Shampoo und cologne und nach Sirius und Haarspray.

„Vielleicht werde ich es sogar fertig schreiben."

Sie kletterten ins Bett und verbrachten die nächste halbe Stunde streichelnd und küssend und verwöhnend und ließen es sich sehr gut gehen, bis ihre Körper wohlig und glücklich in den Armen des Anderen lagen.

Remus nahm Taschentücher vom Nachttisch, um sie gemächlich sauber zu machen, bevor er sich wieder in Sirius´ Arme kuschelte.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen", murmelte Sirius.

„In Asien?"

„Ja."

„Ich werde dich anrufen."

„Ich werde dich auch anrufen. Viel." Sirius küsste ihn zärtlich. „Gute Nacht."

Remus zog die Decken über sie und seufzte müde. _Ich werde ihn wirklich vermissen. _Er betrachtete Sirius, der eng an ihn kuschelt da lag, seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins das blasse Gesicht, schwach waren Kleckse von Make-up um seine Augen zu erkennen.

Er war definitiv unter den attraktivsten Männern, mit denen Remus je geschlafen hatte oder sogar eine Beziehung hatte.

_Zu schade, dass es nicht so bleiben kann._


	5. Chapter 5

Disckaimer: Wie immer ;)

* * *

5. _Liebe_

Remus lag ausgetreckt auf dem Hotelbett, während Sirius halbnackt auf und ab ging und versuchte, herauszufinden, was er für seinen Gastauftritt in der Serie ´The Chatty Man´ anziehen sollte.

Remus war sich sicher, dass er seine halbe Garderobe mit in das Hotel genommen hatte und Sirius´ Eskapaden unterhielten ihn wie immer prächtig.

„Ich _weiß_ es verflucht noch mal nicht!" Sirius stöhnte zum fünften Mal genervt. „Ich sehe in allen Sachen schwul aus!"

„Honey, du _bist _schwul", kommentierte Remus zum fünften Mal. „Nehm das, was am wenigsten schwul aussieht."

„Dann werde ich _langweilig_ aussehen", jammerte Sirius. „Ich bin ein verdammter Rockstar, ich sollte wie einer aussehen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgehen konnte, aber jede Art von Rockstar sieht schwul aus. Ich weiß nicht, könnte was mit dem Make-up und dem Haarspray zu tun haben", sagte Remus sarkastisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es viel ausmacht, welches der hell glitzernden, engen Schwulenshirts du auswählst."

„Ich geb es verdammt noch mal auf …" Sirius ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Wieso kannst du nackt im Bett liegen, während ich einen Haufen Termine habe?"

„Weil ich kein berühmter Rockstar bin."

„Richtig." Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Es wird ein einziges Desaster sein. Ich sollte meine Managerin feuern oder so, dafür, dass sie mich in die Show gesteckt hat …"

„Ach, komm schon, es wird Spaß machen!" Remus stieß ihn leicht an.

„Es ist die Art von Spaß, den ich mir gerne angucke, aber an dem nicht teilnehmen möchte …", seufzte Sirius. „Er erwartet besser nicht, dass ich einen auf John Barrowman mache."

Remus lachte.

„Naja, vielleicht hilft es, dein Im-Schrank-verstecken-und-die-Wahrheit-verschweigen-Problem zu lösen."

„HeiligeScheißeNein. Niemals werde ich _jemals_ damit rauskommen", seufzte Sirius. „Und es ist kein _Problem_."

„Wie kann es kein Problem sein? Ich meine, du verleugnest einen grundsätzlichen Zug deiner Persönlichkeit vor der Außenwelt."

„Was soll das hier? Du kämpfst für mein Outing oder was?"

„Nein." Remus seufzte. „Ich habe mich nur gewundert, das ist alles. Bleib im Schrank, wenn du willst. Es wäre nur nett, wenn du aufhören könntest, mich da reinzuschieben."

„Es gibt nicht viele andere Optionen, oder?" Sirius rollte sich auf die Seite, um Remus anblicken zu können. „Es tut mir Leid. Ist vermutlich nicht besonders spaßig da drin, oder?"

„Nein, nicht, wenn schon dein Ego den gesamten Platz für sich beansprucht", sagte Remus. Sirius versetzte ihm einen Klaps. „Hey! Ich sag nur die Wahrheit!"

„Mein Ego ist nicht so groß!"

„Es ist größer als ein Reisebus."

„Remus! Es wirklich nicht so groß!", protestierte Sirius und schlug ihn ein zweites Mal.

„Nein, nur wenn ich es lieb habe", meinte Remus höhnisch. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Du machst die schlechtesten Penisscherze _überhaupt_."

„Nun, darf ich es lieb haben?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

Sirius lehnte sich herüber, um ihn zu küssen. „Du darfst später."

Er krabbelte vom Bett und begann, durch sämtliche Kleidungsstücke zu wühlen, die er im Zimmer verstreut hatte. „Ich muss gleich los."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Remus. „Ich sollte wahrscheinlich in der Zwischenzeit nach Hause gehen …"

„Oh. Okay …" Sirius schwankte leicht. „Du willst nicht auf mich warten?"

„Doch", versicherte ihm Remus und kletterte ebenfalls aus dem Bett. „Aber ich habe meinen Laptop nicht mit her gebracht und ich würde gerne etwas Arbeit fertig bekommen, während ich warte."

Er suchte unter all den Klamotten von Sirius nach seinen eigenen.

„Kann ich nachher zu dir kommen? Ich bin nicht besonders scharf darauf, in ein leeres Hotelzimmer zurück zu kommen …"

„Natürlich." Remus hatte seine Jeans gefunden und zog sie an. „Obwohl, weißt du, … ich _möchte_ deine Wohnung auch irgendwann mal sehen."

„Oh … ja …" Sirius zuckte beschämt die Schultern. „Schätze, dass ist nur fair …"

Er hob ein weißes T-Shirt mit Leopardenmotiv auf der Vorderseite auf und streifte es über.

Remus zog ihn für einen Kuss zu sich.

„Ich möchte nur sehen, wie du lebst. Welche Art von Sachen du in deiner Wohnung hast und solche Dinge …"

Er schlüpfte mit seiner Hand unter Sirius´ Shirt, grub seine Nase in dessen Haar und küsste es sanft.

„Ja …" Sirius schmolz dahin und wandte sich um, um ihn zu küssen. „Ich nehme dich morgen mit in meine Wohnung, nach den Aufnahmen, in Ordnung?"

„Das ist okay für mich." Remus lächelte und küsste ihn erneut, hinderte ihn daran, schon jetzt zu gehen.

„Remus, ich muss mich fertig anziehen."

„Mmmhh …"

„Ich meine es ernst."

„Okay."

Sirius wand sich auf der Umarmung und begann seine Suche nach Schmuck, Schals, Gürteln, Jacken und anderen Dingen, mit denen er sein Outfit perfektionieren könnte. Remus fand all seine Kleidung und machte sich fertig.

Er war gerade dabei, seinen Schal umzuschlingen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Innerlich seufzte er auf.

„Bitte?", wisperte Sirius und schob ihn in Richtung Schrank. Remus ergab sich und ließ sich von Sirius einsperren. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Schranks und wartete.

_Das hier das … neunte Mal. Der Kerl hat Probleme …_

„Bist du fertig?"

„Fast. Ich bin in zehn Minuten unten …", entgegnete Sirius. „Ich werde pünktlich sein."

Remus hatte Sirius´ Managerin noch nie gesehen. Im Grunde kannte er nur ihre Stimme von den Malen, wenn sie auf Sirius´ Hotelzimmer kam, um ihn aus dem Bett oder der Dusche zu holen, weil er für irgendetwas zu spät dran war.

„Gott, was hat du hier denn veranstaltet?"

„Ich habe mich ein bisschen verzettelt … aber jetzt habe ich ein Outfit, also …"

Remus konnte sich Sirius´ sorgenfreies Schulterzucken vorstellen und wie die Frau ihren Kopf schütteln würde. Sie redeten noch etwas, Sirius versicherte ihr, dass er fast fertig war und sie verschwand.

„Du kannst jetzt raus kommen."

Er öffnete den Schrank und Remus trat heraus. Sirius sah verlegen aus.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich fahre in zwei Tagen nach Asien."

„Ich weiß."

Remus gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und machte sich daran, seine Besitztümer zusammen zu suchen.

„Ich sehe dich heute Abend."

* * *

James machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Remus zu beobachten. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Remus den ganzen Tag hibbelig gewesen, überprüfte sein Telefon alle halbe Minute und für den Fall, dass es klingelte, nahm er ab, bevor das erste Läuten verklungen war.

„Okay", sagte James schließlich, da er Remus´ Verhalten langsam müde wurde. „Was ist los?"

„Was? Nichts ist los." Er hob das Spielzeug auf, das James´ Sohn fallen gelassen hatte, und gab es ihm zurück.

James schnaubte.

„Oh, wirklich." James setzte seinen Sohn in die Sandkiste und kippte die Plastiktüte mit Spielzeugen neben ihm aus. „Hier, bitte schön, Harry, viel Spaß."

Im gleichen Moment klingelte Remus´ Telefon und Harry rief vergnügt ´-fon!´ und zeigte auf Remus, der linkisch versuchte, es aus seiner Tasche zu zerren, ohne es fallen zu lassen.

Er blickte kurz auf die Anzeige und lächelte breit.

„Entschuldigt mich", sagte er und schritt von ihnen weg, bevor er den Anruf annahm.

Harry kippte versehentlich nach vorne und begann zu weinen, weshalb James den ersten Teil des Gesprächs verpasste, als er versuchte, seinen Sohn zu beruhigen und sein Interesse stattdessen auf die blaue Schaufel zu richten.

„ … nein … ja, etwas. Nicht viel … Ich weiß! Ich versuch´s. Ich habe nur gerade eine riesige Schreibblockade … Oh … ja, ja, weißt du, das ist eine ziemlich gute Idee. Ja. Nein, das ist mein ernst. Oh, halt die Klappe … nein, wirklich, halt die Klappe!"

James runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, herauszufinden, mit wem genau Remus telefonierte. Er hatte eine Vermutung, aber er fand, dass der liebeskranke Ausdruck auf Remus´ Gesicht nicht ganz zum Rest passte.

„Ich bin mit James weg … ja, das war Harry. Ja, sein Sohn … er ist relativ klein, macht nicht viel außer schreien und scheißen und essen …"

„Hey!", protestierte James. Remus grinste ihm nur zu.

„Ja, das war James … wir sind im Park, frag mich nicht, warum, James hat mich hierher geschleift … ja, sowas in der Art …" Remus drehte sich zu James um. „Ey! Sirus sagt ´Hi´."

„Hi zurück", sagte James. Er kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen und schenkte Remus einen selbstzufriedenen, spekulativen Blick. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Sohn zu.

„ … nein … wie war der Auftritt gestern überhaupt? Ahh … Oh, wirklich? Nein, warte, das hat Jared Leto schon gemacht. Ja, hat er. Ja … nein … ohh und übrigens, sie haben gestern die ´The Chatty Man´ Folge ausgestrahlt … nein, da sahst gut aus! Oh, baby, nein … du warst genial, ernsthaft. Nein. Komm schon, nein … es war _großartig_! Ich habe es aufgenommen, du kannst es dir angucken, wenn … ja. Wirklich? Du Idiot … nein, wirklich. Ja, ich vermisse dich auch. Ich weiß, richtig! Nein … genau, leg dich ins Bett. Geh schlafen. Jetzt. Rufst du mich Morgen früh an …? _Englische Zeit …_ das letzte Mal hast du mich um ein Uhr nachts aufgeweckt … ja, wirklich. Okay. Ich lieb dich auch. Wir reden morgen."

Remus legte auf. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einem weiteren Seufzen mit der Hand durch die Haare. James schmunzelte bloß, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Remus sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was?"

„Nichts", sagte James vergnügt. „Gar nichts, mein Freund."

„James!", ärgerte sich Remus und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry begann sofort, Sand auf seine Schuhe zu schaufeln.

„Ich will dir nur eine Frage stellen", sagte James dramatisch. „War das der böse, durchtriebene Remus oder war es der liebeskranke Hundewelpe Remus."

„Fick dich."

„Ich nehme an, dann war es wohl der liebeskranke Hundewelpe."

„James!", schmollte Remus.

„Remus und Sirius sitzen auf dem Baum, k-ü-s-s-e-n … Zuerst kommt die Liebe, zweitens kommt die Ehe, drittens kommt ein Baby in der goldenen Wiege", sang James und stach Remus, der sich davon abhalten musste, James nicht auf der Stelle zu erdrosseln, da er nicht wollte, dass Harry ohne einen Vater aufwachsen musste.

„Fick dich", grummelte er.

„Komm schon, Remus. Es ist wahr oder? Du nennst niemanden ´Baby´ ohne guten Grund … Du hast dich in ihn verliebt, nicht wahr?"

„ … ja", seufzte Remus. „Es war nicht geplant, dass das passiert."

James verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, das wundert mich nicht."

„Naja, es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich es verhindern", verteidigte sich Remus. „Du kannst sowas nicht kontrollieren."

„Oh, ich weiß." James grinste. „Also, was jetzt?"

„Wie, was jetzt?"

„Naja, deine Geschichte und alles. Du musst sie aufgeben, nachdem du Gefühle für diesen Kerl bekommen hast oder?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich schreibe sie trotzdem."

„ … Du … was?"

„Ja, ich werde sie weiter machen."

„Du … Arsch." James starrte ihn ungläubig an. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich tu dem Kerl einen Gefallen. Der hat Probleme – er ist so tief im Schrank versteckt, dass er das verfluchte Narnia erreicht." Wieder ein Schulterzucken.

„Oh, haha, wie witzig."

„Ich werde es machen, James."

„Also hast du etwas wirklich Fruchtbares und Skandalöses in seiner Vergangenheit gefunden, mit dem du Überschriften erschaffen kannst?", fragte James hinterhältig. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist nicht wirklich etwas da. Naja, er hat seinen besten Freund an die Drogen verloren, aber das ist nicht wirklich etwas … Ich habe mich entschieden, die Richtung zu ändern, in die ich zuvor wollte. Es wird dennoch … nicht wirklich nett sein. Ich erwarte nicht von ihm … naja …"

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Du willst deine Beziehung beenden und dem Mann das Herz brechen nur für eine _Story_?" James schnaubte. „Ich versteh es verflucht noch mal nicht. Wann hast du dich in einen herzlosen Bastard verwandelt?"

„Ich bin kein herzloser Bastard!"

Wütend erhob Remus seine Stimme.

Harry sah überrascht auf und sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, ob er anfangen sollte zu weinen, oder nicht. James grub schnell einen Keks aus seiner Tasche und gab ihn Harry, während er weiterhin Remus ansah.

„Ich sehe es nur vernünftig", sprach Remus weiter. „Er denkt, ich wäre ein Möchtegern-Autor, der in einem Verlagshaus arbeitet. Lüge. Es gibt bereits eine fette Lüge, von der ich nicht denke, dass er sie akzeptieren wird … Ich habe ihn von Anfang an betrogen. Ich kann nicht so weiter machen …"

„Remus-"

„Ich muss es durchziehen. Es ist nicht nur eine einfache Wahl zwischen Liebe und Karriere. Letztendlich tue ich das hier für meine Karriere … Ich werde meinen Job behalten, aber ehrlich … er ist ein Rockstar. Es ist seit drei Wochen in Asien und wir haben in der ganzen Zeit zwei Mal telefoniert. Er wird weitere drei Wochen nicht da sein und dann muss er Songs aufnehmen und dann die Europatour und … all diese Dinge. Ich glaube nicht … Keine Beziehung kann all diese Unregelmäßigkeiten überstehen, verstehst du? All diese Musiker und Schauspieler halten es nie lange durch …"

„Verflucht, das kannst du nicht wissen", machte James klar. „Du wirst es nicht wissen, bis du es nicht versucht hast. Es ist noch nicht zu spät, um alles wieder ins Reine bringen."

„Du kapierst es nicht, James. Du kapierst es einfach nicht", seufzte Remus.

„Was kapier ich nicht?", fragte James scharf.

„Vergiss es einfach." Remus stand auf und schüttelte die Sandhäufchen, die Harry auf seinen Schuhen gemacht hatte, herunter. „Sag Lily, dass es mir Leid tut, das ich heute nicht zum Abendessen komme."

„Verdammt, Remus!", stöhnte James. „Gehst du nach Hause und spielst Emo oder was?"

„Nein. Ich gehe nach Hause und schreibe an dem blöden Buch, von dem vorausgesetzt wird, dass ich es schreibe. Ich geh nach Hause, um den Anschein zu wahren und so zu tun, als wäre alles okay, damit ich damit weitermachen kann, meinen Freund auszunutzen und eventuell sein Herz zu brechen. Das will ich nämlich am liebsten tun", schnappte Remus. „Das ist das Opfer, das ich bringe, James. Er ist ein _toller_ Mann und ich _hasse_ das, was ich tue, aber ich _muss_ es tun, selbst, wenn das bedeutet, dass ich ihn verlieren werde."

Remus verließ den Park. Harry rief „weemuss, tschüß!" und James nickte bloß und begann, ihre Sachen einzusammeln, um nach Hause zu gehen.


	6. Chapter 6

Wuhu, ich kann wieder auf die Story zugreifen, Wahnsinn! :D

So, ich will euch gar nicht lange warten lassen, viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel :)

PS: Nachdem PadBlack mich netterweise darauf hingewiesen hat, dass ich nur anonyme reviews zulasse (dafür könnte ich mir selbst in den Hintern beißen),

glaube ich, dass ich das nun geändert habe. Ich hoffe es zumindest ;) Soll im Klartext heißen, dass ihr jetzt eigentlich alle in der Lage sein solltet zu reviewn, wenn ihr

wollt ;) Wenn nicht, wäre es super, wenn ihr mir Bescheid geben könntet, wie ich das Geben von reviews endgültig freischalten kann! :)

* * *

6. _Das Notwendige tun_

Remus verbrachte die verbleibenden drei Wochen bis Sirius´ Rückkehr von seiner Asienreise in einem Taumel zwischen seiner Arbeit und dem Schreiben seines Buches und die gelegentlichen langen Telefonate mit Sirius.

Als Sirius´ sich mitten in der Nacht Zutritt zu Remus´ Wohnung verschaffte, nachdem er direkt vom Flughafen gekommen war, lag ein Ausdruck des Entwurfs auf dem Tisch und Remus war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, der Laptop stand auf dem Kaffeetisch und der Fernseher lief.

Leise stellte Sirius seine Taschen ab, schälte sich aus seiner Jacke, ließ sie auf den Boden fallen und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zum Sofa. Vorschichtig setzte er sich darauf, eine Hand legte er auf Remus´ Bauch.

„Hey, Baby", flüsterte er und stupste ihn sanft an. „Ich bin zu Hause."

Remus regte sich leicht und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Sirius lächelte breit und lehnte sich herunter, um ihn zart zu küssen.

„Ich hab das Buch zu Ende geschrieben", nuschelte Remus und Sirius brach in Gelächter aus.

„Tja, das ist ein nettes Willkommen, denke ich."

Er kicherte und küsste ihn wieder. Remus lächelte in den Kuss und zog ihn herunter, sodass Sirius auf ihm lag. Sirius bettete seinen Kopf zufrieden auf Remus´ Brust.

„Ich habe es für dich gemacht."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

Remus glitt mit seinen Händen durch Sirius´ Haar. Es war nicht wie sonst hart und verklebt von Haarspray, sondern sanft fließend. Es duftete fruchtig.

„Es ist noch nicht _vollständig_ abgeschlossen. Aber der erste Ausdruck ist fertig. Du kannst es lesen, wenn du möchtest."

„Ich werde es morgen lesen." Sirius richtete sich auf, um ihn wieder zu küssen. „Ich habe das ganze Wochenende frei." Er grinste fröhlich. „Ich habe vor, jede freie Minute mit dir zu verbringen." Ein weiterer Kuss. „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst."

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst", murmelte Remus, den Blick auf Sirius gerichtet.

Er fühlte sich benommen und warm, aber auch, als wäre ein kalter Stein in seinen Magen gefallen._ Das ist es, was ich zerbrechen werde._

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius besorgt. Remus nickte.

„Ja … bin nur ein bisschen … kaputt. Ich weiß nicht." Er setzte sich auf und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Mir geht's gut."

Sirius glitt mit einer Hand unter Remus´ T-Shirt, strich leicht mit der Hand über seine Haut. „Du bist warm", murmelte er. „Schläfrig warm."

„Mmmhh", stimmte Remus zu. „Wenn auch nicht mehr schläfrig." Er zupfte an Sirius´ Shirt und zog es ihm schließlich aus.

„Nein?", grinste Sirius.

„Nein." Remus lehnte sich vor, um seine Haut zu küssen. „Ich kann doch nicht schlafen, wenn du hier bist, oder?"

„Schätze nicht." Sirius kicherte und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Remus besseren Zugang auf seinen Nacken zu gewähren. „Obwohl wir das hier vielleicht ins Schlafzimmer verlegen sollten … es ist ein bisschen näher beim Gleitgel, weißt du … dann kann ich dich anständig vögeln."

Sie standen vom Sofa auf und stolperten in Remus´ Schlafzimmer, zogen sich beim Gehen aus und fielen auf das Bett.

Die Nacht wurde erfüllt von hungrigem Stöhnen und Küssen, als sie sich in einander verwickelten, Sirius stieß in Remus, bis sie atemlos über die Grenze gingen.

Sirius lehnte seine Stirn gegen Remus´ und sie lagen für eine Weile ruhig nebeneinander, regulierten ihren Atem und sahen sich einfach an. Remus machte sie nicht zu gründlich sauber und sie kugelten sich in der Mitte seines Bettes ein, friedlich und gesättigt.

„Hast du einen Jetlag?"

„Ja, etwas." Sirius zeichnete mit seinen Fingerspitzen Muster auf Remus´ Haut. „Ich bin nicht wirklich müde. Ich habe ein wenig im Flugzeug geschlafen … Ich bin immer noch auf japanischer Zeit. Es ist wie … Mittag für mich und nicht drei Uhr in der Nacht."

„Mmmhh", murmelte Remus und ließ seine Hand wieder durch Sirius´ Haar fahren. Es war nun etwas feucht und erinnerte ihn daran, was sie gerade getan hatten. „Wie war die Tour?"

„Es war großartig. Ich erzähle dir morgen alles. Du bist müde."

„Bin ich nicht", protestierte Remus.

„Doch, bist du."

„Vielleicht ein bisschen."

„Siehst du." Sirius lachte leise. „Du bist nach dem Sex immer sehr schnell müde."

„Mmmhh", gab Remus zustimmend von sich. „Oh, erinner mich morgen daran. Ich habe dir ein Geschenk gekauft."

„Ein Geschenk?" Sirius sah ihn mit neugierigen Augen an. Remus lächelte.

„Ja, ich hab eine Erstausgabe für dich gefunden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du sie schon hast oder nicht … aber naja … ich habe sie gesehen und … musste an dich denken."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja." Remus´ Lächeln wurde breiter und in seinem Magen breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl aus. Der erstaunte Blick von Sirius war alles, was er brauchte. „Ich liebe dich."

Sirius krabbelte zu ihm, um ihn sanft zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Sobald Sirius unter der Dusche verschwunden war, holte Remus seine Kamera aus der Tasche. Er hatte sich eine von einem befreundeten Fotografen geliehen, um wirklich gute Fotos zu bekommen.

Die Bedienung der Kamera war nicht zu schwer und er ging durch Sirius´ Wohnung und machte Fotos von seinem Comicstapel, der eingerahmten Erstausgaben, Filmplakaten, Fotos seiner Freunde und Familie und einem großen schwarzen Hund, seiner Gitarren, Saxophone und der Ecke mit dem Piano, einfach alles.

Er war schnell fertig und packte die Kamera wieder weg.

Der Artikel war beinahe fertig. Der Abgabetermin für das Magazin war erst in einer Woche und zwei Tagen … alles würde vorbei sein.

_Nun ja, nicht unbedingt alles. Aber alles, was Sirius und ich je waren, wird vorbei sein._

Remus seufzte. Er konnte sich selbst nicht wirklich erlauben, deprimiert darüber zu sein, wie James ihn zahlreiche Male belehrt hatte, _es ist deine eigene verfluchte Schuld._

Er nahm den Rahmen in die Hand, in dem das Bild von Sirius und seinem alten Freund steckte, der, der gestorben war. Er war ein blonder Mann gewesen und auch ziemlich jung, als er starb. Remus ging davon aus, dass er nicht mehr so gesund aussah wie auf dem Foto, als er die Überdosis nahm.

„Remus?", rief Sirius.

„Ja?"

„Bringst du mir ein Handtuch? Ich hab´s vergessen!", schrie Sirius. „Oh, und beeil dich! Es ist kalt!"

Remus lächelte und stellte das Foto wieder hin, bevor er ein sauberes Handtuch vom Stapel der frischen Wäsche auf Sirius´ Bett nahm.

„Hier."

Er reichte es Sirius, der den ganzen Fußboden volltropfte und aussah, als würde er frieren. Hastig wickelte er sich darin ein.

„Danke." Er seufzte glücklich und gab Remus einen feuchten Kuss.

„Bitte."

„Ich bin ein lausiger Koch, wenn du heute also etwas essen willst, würde ich vorschlagen, du bestellst etwas, während ich mich anziehe", grinste Sirius. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre in meinem Kühlschrank eh nur Orangensaft und Ketchup."

„Ich sollte dir wirklich beibringen, wie man kocht." Remus küsste ihn sanft und ignorierte, dass Sirius ihn volltropfte.

„Das sagst du immer. Und hast es doch noch nicht getan", lachte Sirius.

„Dann sollte ich es machen."

„Mmmhh. Aber für heute, husch! Bestell was, während ich mich fertig mache."

Remus ließ Sirius alleine und bestellte Griechisch. Als Sirius endlich fertig angezogen war und seine Schönheitsroutine abgeschlossen hatte, war das Essen gebracht worden und Remus hatte einen von Sirius´ ´ Monty Python´ Filme angeschaltet.

Sie machten es sich mit dem Essen und Trinken auf dem Sofa gemütlich und sahen sich den Film an.

_Das ist es, was ich möchte, _dachte Remus. _Zu jemandem nach Hause kommen, jemanden zum Filme gucken auf eine Freitagabend und bestelltes Essen, jemanden, mit dem ich die Wäsche und all diese normalen Sachen machen kann. Jeden Tag._

„Ich glaube, ich mag deine Haare auf diese Weise am liebsten", murmelte Remus nach einer Weile, als er seine Finger während des besseren Teils des Films wieder durch Sirius´ Haar streichen ließ.

„Wie, auf diese Weise?"

„Ohne das Haarspray, um sie voller aussehen zu lassen. Einfach so, wie es jetzt ist, weich und fein."

Sirius lächelte. „Ich trage meine Haare die meiste Zeit so."

„Ja, ich weiß …" Remus drückte ihn und presste einen Kuss auf seine Haare. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, was auch immer passiert, dass ich dich liebe."

Sirius sah auf, Sorge stand in seinen Augen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du warst … ich weiß nicht, den ganzen Tag abwesend …" Sirius drückte ihn an sich. Remus nickte.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich wollte es nur sagen." Remus lächelte beruhigend.

„Okay." Sirius lächelte zurück und lehnte sich hoch, um ihm einen anständigen Kuss zu geben. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Er kuschelte sich wieder an Remus und sie fuhren fort, den Film zu sehen, Remus´ Hände beschäftigten sich wieder mit Sirius´ Haaren.

Am Morgen, an dem der ´Spotlight´ in den Regalen erschien, war Remus´ Bauch ein einziger Knoten. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, Sirius war weg, um mit seiner Managerin über Studiozeiten in der näheren Zukunft zu sprechen und Remus war nicht sicher, ob er an diesem Abend zu ihm kommen würde.

Worüber er sich sicher war, dass diese Monatsausgabe weggehen würde wie warme Semmeln und das seine Bosse bereits sehr zufrieden mit ihm waren.

Remus las den Artikel zum millionsten Mal. Er war nicht schlecht. Der Artikel war auf dem besten Weg, einer der besten Artikel, die er bis jetzt geschrieben hatte, zu werden. Er war nicht nur skandalös, wie es sein Grundgedanke gewesen war, als er vor Monaten seinen Plan ausgearbeitet hatte; Er war mehr wie ein Spielfilm.

Erzählt wurde die Geschichte von Sirius´ eigentlichem Leben, über seine Musik und Freundschaften und Liebesleben und viele Gedanken, die er Remus anvertraut hatte. Alles im Privaten.

Es war ein guter Artikel, ein _brillianter_ Artikel. Vielleicht könnte Sirius diesen Artikel vergeben, vielleicht … wenn er nicht gefüllt wäre mit seinen Geheimnissen, die Remus dort ausplauderte.

Doch er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Sirius die Fotos nicht vergeben konnte, klatschhafte Leckerbissen, die er an die schamlosen Wochenmagazine verkauft hatte, die die Straßen bevölkerten.

Er hatte die wenigen, heimlich geschossenen Fotos genommen, die er von Sirius und anderen Kerlen gemacht hatte, als die sich in den vereinbarten Hotels trafen, und er hatte Fotos von ihnen beiden zusammen verwendet –die Gesichter der anderen Männer und sein eigenes hatte er unkenntlich gemacht.

Er hatte die Titelseiten dieser Magazine bereits gesehen. Eines von ihnen hatte ein aufgeblasenes Foto von Sirius und ihm, das er vor ein paar Monaten geschossen hatte, auf dem Titelblatt.

Die einzigen Bilder, die er nicht verkauft hatte, waren letztendlich die, die er mit einer versteckten Kamera gemacht hatte, auf denen zu sehen war, wie sie Sex hatten.

Das Telefon klingelte._ Sein _Telefon. Sein privates Mobiltelefon. Er wusste, dass es heute nur Eine von zwei möglichen Personen sein konnte.

„Hallo?"

„Remus?", fragte Sirius. Er klang verletzt.

„Ja, ich bin´s."

„_Was hast du getan_?"

„Ich …" Remus zögerte. _Was erwartet er, was ich sage?_ „Ich … habe dich verkauft. Es tut mir Leid, Sirius, das tut es wirklich, ich …"

„Warum?" Sirius klang, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Weil … ich wollte eine Beförderung und ich … brauchte etwas großes und … ich bin ein Arschloch. Nichts, was ich sagen werde, wird irgendetwas ändern, oder?"

„Weißt du, wie ich es heraus gefunden habe?", fragte Sirius, nun wütend. „Meine Managerin hat einen beschissenen Eintrag bei twitter gesehen. Sie hat die Magazine gekauft. Netter Artikel übrigens."

„Sirius …" seufzte Remus. „Es-"

„Du konntest mir nicht einmal ins Gesicht sagen, was du getan hast! Nein, du erzählst einfach der ganzen Welt Dinge, die … die nur für _dich und mich _bestimmt waren!", schrie Sirius.

Remus war sich sicher, dass Sirius endgültig weinte und er hasste sich dafür, er hasste sich selbst so sehr, dass er dachte, seine Brust müsse explodieren.

„Ich hab dir _vertraut_!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Sirius … schau. Ich bin Journalist. Ich bin kein … ich bin kein Autor oder sowas, ich lebe von solchen Sachen … Ich …" Er schwankte. „Ich …"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war Sirius still. „Also war alles eine Lüge, huh? Du hast mich die ganze Zeit belogen?"

„Das ist nicht ganz die Wahrheit!", versuchte Remus es. „Ich liebe dich-"

„Das ist wirklich ein _großartiger_ Weg, das zu beweisen", schnarrte Sirius. „Ich hasse dich. Ich will dich nie wiedersehen."

Er kappte die Verbindung und ließ Remus in seinem Büro stehen, sich wie der schlechteste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt fühlend.


	7. Chapter 7

So, nachdem ich gestern von meiner Kursfahrt nach Liverpool wiedergekommen bin, kommt hier nun das letzte Kapitel der Geschichte! :)

* * *

7. _Das Ende_

„Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?"

„Regulus ist meinem Gesicht passiert", antwortete Remus. „Er hat sich entschieden, mir im Licht der jüngsten Ereignisse eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, was er von mir hält."

James starrte ihn einfach nur an. Harry winkte wild mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Na los, sag es", sagte Remus. „_Ich hab´s dir ja gesagt._"

„Nun ja … ich hab´s dir ja gesagt", sagte James. Er überreichte seinen Sohn an Remus. „Hier. Halt du ihn, während ich meine Schuhe ausziehe."

Remus trat zur Seite, um James herein zu lassen und piekte Harrys Nase und Bauch und spielte kurz mit ihm.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es riskieren kann, ihn frei hier herum laufen zu lassen. Ich hab schon eine Weile nicht mehr wirklich sauber gemacht …"

„Mh, es wird schon gehen." James nahm ihn wieder zurück und folgte Remus in die Wohnung. „Oder … doch nicht. Was hast du hier _getan_?"

James sah entsetzt auf die Unordnung vor ihm.

Remus´ Klamotten waren überall verteilt, Boxen von bestellten Essen begannen, sich zu stapeln, unzerknüllte Blätter Papier und dreckiges Geschirr lagen herum und das Sofa sah aus, als hätte er die letzten zwei Wochen darauf geschlafen. Was er wahrscheinlich auch getan hatte.

„Äh, nichts. Ich habe vorhin versucht, aufzuräumen, aber hab es irgendwie … fallen gelassen …" Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich mache es später."

„Richtig …" James setzte Harry probeweise ab. „Du hast keine Giftstoffe oder wilde Tiere unter all dem Chaos, an dem mein Sohn sich selbst umbringen könnte?"

„Ich glaube nicht …"

„Wie beruhigend."

„Es tut mir Leid, ich bin nur in letzter Zeit etwas neben der Spur …" Remus seufzte. „Willst du einen Kaffee?"

„Kaffee wäre schön."

Remus ging in die Küche, um etwas Kaffee und einen Snack für Harry herbei zu zaubern. James behielt seinen Sohn strikt im Auge und sammelte etwas vom schlimmsten Teil des Durcheinanders auf.

Als Remus mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Kaffee und ein paar Keksen zurück kam, sah er, wie James ein Manuskript durchblätterte.

„Was ist das?", fragte er und sah auf. Remus stellte den Kaffee auf den Tisch neben ihn.

„Das ist … oh …" Remus zuckte peinlich berührt die Schultern. „Das ist das Buch, das ich geschrieben habe, als ich vorgegeben habe, ein Autor zu sein."

James blickte auf die erste Seite: _Die Existenz als Werwolf: Ein Überlebensratgeber für moderne Nachfahren. _

„Wie zum Teufel bist du darauf gekommen?"

„Ich hab´s mir aus dem Arsch gezogen."

Er gab Harry einen Keks, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob er alles vollkrümeln würde.

„Hm. Es ist zugebenermaßen wirklich gut." James blätterte weiter durch das Manuskript, hielt immer mal wieder an, um ein wenig zu lesen. „Obwohl es ein bisschen wie eine dicke, fette Umschreibung von Schwulen ist."

„Ja, Sirius hat das Gleiche gesagt."

Remus setzte sich schwerfällig. James zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich hab ihn vor kurzem gesehen. Er sah absolut scheiße aus."

„Was genau soll ich mit dieser Information anfangen?" Remus zog eine Grimasse.

„Hast du überlegt zu versuchen, noch mal mit ihm zu reden?"

„Oh, habe ich. Ich habe ihn in den letzten zwei Wochen jeden Tag angerufen, aber _seltsamerweise_ will er nicht mit mir reden. Ich wusste, dass das passieren würde, James. Es ist nicht zu reparieren. Ich muss einfach damit leben. Er wird über mich hinweg kommen. Ich werde über ihn wegkommen. Das Leben geht weiter. Der ganze Scheiß."

„Wie dramatisch."

„Richtig."

„Wie auch immer. Was fangen wir mit dem hier an?" James zeigte auf das Manuskript.

„Nichts."

„Manchmal bist du wirklich dumm, weißt du das?"

„Was?"

„Du hast ein ganzes Buch geschrieben und willst es jetzt einfach verrotten lassen? " James schnaubte. „Lass es veröffentlichen. Es ist gut."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist irgendein zufälliger Scheiß, den ich zusammen geschrieben habe, unter dem Vorwand, ich wäre ein wahnsinnig origineller und intellektueller Autor."

„Sieh mal, Remus, du bist klug. Du bist originell. Du hast es alles hier drin. Versuch, es zu veröffentlichen. Und mach deine gottverdammte Wohnung sauber, ich habe seit dem College nichts mehr gesehen, dass so schlimm war."

Harry war eine Weile still gewesen und als Remus und James verstanden, warum, nahmen sie ihm schnell den Gegenstand weg und reichten ihm stattdessen einen weiteren Keks.

„´Tschuldige, James …"

„Gott, Remus. Konntest du dein verdammtes Gleitgel nicht im verdammten _Schlafzimmer_ lassen, wo mein Sohn es nicht finden kann?"

„Ja … ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie das hier her kommt …"

Nachdem James gegangen war, verbrachte Remus vier Stunden damit, seine gesamte Wohnung aufzuräumen und sauber zu machen, bis der alte Glanz wiedergestellt war. Dann setzte er sich mit einem Ausdruck und einem Stift hin und begann zu arbeiten.

Über die nächsten Wochen überarbeitete er Stellen, editierte andere und schloss das Buch ab. Einer seiner Kontakte war ein Agent und stimmte zu, das Manuskript anzunehmen.

Remus hörte schließlich auf zu versuchen, Sirius zu erreichen. Er hatte es sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht mit ihm reden wollte und Remus hielt es für richtig, er hatte ohnehin keine zweite Chance verdient.

Das hieß nicht, dass er aufhörte, sich über ihn Sorgen zu machen. Er verfolgte ihn auf myspace und twitter, aber nicht facebook, da Sirius ihn aus seiner Freundesliste gelöscht hatte, ebenso, wie er sein Profil gesperrt hatte. Er sah jeden Fernsehauftritt mit ihm, las Interviews und Artikel.

Und er fand, wenn man alles betrachtete, machte Sirius eine gute Figur bei der Handhabung seines Outings. Nach der ersten Woche, in der jeder bis zur Großmutter darüber geredet hatte, veralteten die Neuigkeiten.

Seine Fans unterstützten ihn weiterhin. In der Anlehnung an seine Kampagne gegen Drogen, für die er öffentlich arbeitete, wurde er nun auch in der Schwulengemeinschaft mit einbezogen. Es konnte nicht alles schlecht sein. Es war gute Werbung oder? Es funktionierte.

Volle sechs Wochen nachdem Remus den Artikel publiziert hatte, wurde ihm der Job als Herausgeber angeboten. Er hatte ihn beinahe vergessen und war aufrichtig überrascht, als der stellvertretende Herausgeber ihn bei Seite nahm und nachfragte, ob er Interesse hätte.

Zwei Wochen später hatte er einen glänzenden neuen Schreibtisch auf einem anderen Flur im gleichen Gebäude und dachte, dass das Leben doch ganz schön war.

Im Sommer hatte sein Agent einen Verlag gefunden, der bereit war, sein Buch zu veröffentlichen. Remus und sein Redakteur arbeiteten sich durch das Manuskript, um es endgültig zu verfeinern, und Remus fügte nach kurzem Zögern eine kleine Widmung hinzu.

Er glaubte nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machen würde, aber es würde gehen.

„Da ist ja mein sarkastischer, witziger Autorenfreund", grinste James und ließ Remus herein. Harry taumelte ihm entgegen, um ihn enthusiastisch zu begrüßen und umarmte sein Bein.

„Hi, Harry." Remus grinste und hob ihn für eine richtige Umarmung hoch. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, du großer Junge! Zwei Jahre, dass ist eine ganz schöne Leistung, huh?"

Harry drosch auf ihn ein und Remus setzte ihn lieber wieder ab, bevor er sich selbst weh tat. Auch Lily kam, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Glückwunsch! Nichtsdestotrotz ein veröffentlichter Autor."

„Danke, auch wenn ich es bis jetzt noch nicht bin. Das Buch kommt nicht vor November auf den Markt. Das soll den Menschen genug Zeit geben, um es für andere Leute zu Weihnachten zu kaufen oder so, meinte mein Agent."

Remus grinste. „Ich habe euch eins mitgebracht, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Ich habe einen Stapel loszuwerden."

Remus fischte ein glänzendes, gebundenes Buch aus seiner Tasche. „Für euch."

„Das hätte nicht sein müssen, Remus." Lily umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich hätte mein Eigenes gekauft."

„Ja, naja …" Remus lächelte. „Das musst du nicht. Ich habe fünf Bücher … Jetzt hast du dein Eigenes und ich weiß nicht, was ich mit den anderen vier Stück machen soll."

„Ich nehme eins, dann hast du nur noch drei, um die du dich sorgen musst!" James grinste. Er schnappte sich das Buch von Lily und öffnete es. „Oohh, ich werde darin erwähnt!"

„Natürlich!"

„_Danke an meinen Freund James, der mich dazu gebracht hat, etwas aus diesem Buch zu machen. _Wie rühmlich."

„Es ist die Wahrheit", meinte Remus und wollte das Buch für ihn schließen, doch James las weiter.

„_Gewidmet an S. B., ohne den ich dieses Buch niemals geschrieben hätte. Ich hoffe nur, dass er mich nicht für immer hassen wird."_ James sah auf. Remus zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern.

„Ähm …"

„Jungs, Abendessen ist in fünf Minuten fertig, falls ihr es schafft, Harry und euch ins Esszimmer zu bewegen", sagte Lily sanft.

Remus schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Weißt du, Remus", sagte James, als sie sich setzten. „Jetzt, wo du in der ganzen Buchgeschichte drin bist, solltest du auf jeden Fall noch eins schreiben."

„Und worüber?"

„Du bist der Autor, du solltest die Ideen haben", ärgerte James ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht, worüber ich schreiben sollte."

„Wie bist du auf die Idee mit dem Werwolfbuch gekommen?"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich sie mir aus dem Arsch gezogen habe. Es war eine … äh … bedrängende Situation. Ich habe bloß gesagt, was mir gerade in den Sinn gekommen ist …", sagte Remus schulterzuckend.

James grinste.

„Naja, da du ja gerade so gut im Bereich der Selbsthilfe-Bücher bist, solltest du … in der Richtung bleiben." Er goss sich Wein ein. „Schreib ein abfälliges Buch über Beziehungsberatungen oder so etwas und nenn es _The Toadwars._ Es wird herausragenden Erfolg haben."

„Haha. Ich weiß, warum _du _nicht der Autor bist."

„Ach, komm schon. Es könnte Spaß machen, oder? Oder, ich weiß nicht, etwas wie _10 gute Gründe, warum man nicht mit einem Rockstar ausgehen sollte._ Die Menschen würden es lieben."

Remus sah in sein Glas, ohne zu antworten. James´ Gesicht verzog sich.

„Oh … tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht-"

„Vergiss es." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Wer weiß, vielleicht schreibe ich darüber."

Lily kam mit dem Essen aus der Küche und James stand auf, um ihr lärmend zu helfen und einen Kuss zu ernten. Remus beobachtete sie still. Er vermisste Sirius. Das war keine Lüge.

_Das Buch zu schreiben, wird ihn nicht zurück bringen. Aber … nein. Denk nicht darüber nach, Remus Lupin. Hab Spaß._

Nach dem Kuchen und einen Geburtstagslied, brachte Lily Harry ins Bett. James und Remus nahmen die Weinflasche mit ins Wohnzimmer und machten es sich für ein Gespräch über die Arbeit, das Buch und wahllose Themen gemütlich und vermieden vehement das Thema Sirius. Als Lily wieder kam, rollte sie sich mit Remus´ Buch in einem großen Sessel zusammen und begann zu lesen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du ein Eigenes willst, James?", fragte Remus amüsiert.

„Natürlich. In fünf Jahren werde ich es verkaufen, dann, wenn du reich und alt bist und ich eine der wenigen bin, die eine Erstausgabe haben", ärgerte James ihn.

Als Remus in dieser Nacht nach Hause kam, legte er zuerst das Buch für James bei Seite. Das Eine, das als erstes aus dem Druckprozess erschienen war, das Eine, das er eigentlich für sich behalten wollte, legte er für Sirius zur Seite. Er würde eine Notiz dazuschreiben und es am Morgen verschicken.

* * *

Was, das war´s jetzt? Kein Happy End?

Aber natürlich gibt es eines ... nur nicht hier. Es gibt eine Fortsetzung mit dem wunderbaren Titel **"House of Love" **und an dieser Stelle seit ihr gefragt.

Es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht, die Geschichte zu übersetzen, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass ich Remus zum ersten Mal wirklich gehasst habe, für das, was er

mit Sirius abgezogen hat. Allerdings ist die Fortsetzung von der Kapitelanzahl doppelt so lang, von den Seitenzahlen mal ganz zu schweigen ;)

Auf jeden Fall würde es viel Zeit kosten und da stellt sich mir natürlich die Frage, ob die Fortsetzung für euch überhaupt interessant ist oder nicht. Wenn ja,

übersetze ich sie natürlich liebend gerne, aber da es so viel ist und ich ja auch noch zur Schule gehe, würde ich gerne im Vorraus wissen, ob sich die Arbeit dann auch lohnt.

Also, schreibt mir doch bitte in einem **review oder einer privaten Nachricht**, was euch besser gefällt, ob ihr die deutsche Übersetzung von **House of Love** gerne lesen wollt

oder nicht. Danke schonmal im Vorraus! :)

Ansonsten wünsche ich allen noch einen wunderschönes Wochenende :)

Eure Coja


End file.
